The Bond Of A Lifetime
by BeautifulDarkAndTwisted
Summary: When Toga Yagari goes to Cross Academy, he brings along his niece, Kassandra Blade. She trained alongside Zero,and was his best friend in the past. How will Zero react when she shows up? Will it be for the better or worse? -ZeroxOC-
1. His Past Comes Back

_Kassandra Blade (Kasey) is currently the number one female vampire hunter out there, only at the age of 16. She trained under her uncle, Toga Yagari alongside Zero and Ichiru, and is currently Toga Yagari's number one star pupil. So when her Sensei goes to Cross Academy, she tags along. How will Zero react when his childhood best friend shows up? Will it be for good or for worse?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, or any of its characters ect. I _do_ own my OC used in this story, Kassandra Blade :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 - His Past Comes Back<strong>_

The sun beamed down on the walls of Cross Academy as the day was about to begin. There was maybe still 2 hours till classes were in session so the halls were empty, except for the occasional students that would head into the cafeteria for an early breakfast. Two unfamiliar people walked through the school's grounds, but to a certain part in the world they weren't unfamiliar. The older and taller one was Toga Yagari, currently the number one vampire hunter out there. And the other, was his star pupil and his niece; _Kassandra Blade_. She was currently the number one female vampire hunter, and she is only 16. She has the same skin tone and black hair as her uncle, only her hair is pin-straight and currently was tied back in a high, slick ponytail. She wore a black fitted tank top that showed her vampire huntress body along with a black trench coat, and her black skinny jeans were tucked inside her combat boots. She also wore a pair of black shades.

"Make sure you be nice to Headmaster Cross." Her uncle said, interrupting the silence.

"I know." She sighed.

"Would it have killed you to dress like a normal teen girl?" He asked as he turned to face his niece.

"Yes, it actually would oji-san." She replied.

"It's not oji-san, it's Sensei or Master; and you know that." He corrected her.

"I'm sorry...Sensei." Their short conversation stopped and they continued to walk in silence until they reached the Headmaster's office. Yagari reached for the door knob, and as he was about to turn it, when he stopped and looked toward Kassandra. She knew what he was waiting for; she once again sighed and reluctantly removed her shades, which exposed her cobalt orbs, and placed them in the pocket of her trench coat. Her uncle then opened the door. Kaien Cross seemed to have been finishing some paperwork when he looked up to see his visitors.

"Hello, Headmaster Cross." Kassandra said politely.

"Ahh, Kassandra it's so good to finally meet you!" Cross yelled as he quickly got up from his desk and ran over to hug the teen girl. She glanced toward her uncle, who just nodded meaning that he was always like this.

"C-Can't breathe..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The Headmaster apologized as he pulled away from the hug, but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"My, my, you sure do look like a vampire hunter. I guess your uncle has trained you well." He said as a smile crossed his face.

"You have no idea." She commented.

"So, have you guys seen Zero-kun yet?" Kaien asked as he sat behind his desk again and Kassandra and Yagari took the seats in front of it.

"No, not yet." Kassandra's uncle said as he lit up a cigar.

"There is no smoking on school grounds!" Headmaster Cross yelled but of course, the one-eyed vampire hunter ignored him.

"I wonder how he is doing." Kassandra mumbled as she began to think of that silver-haired vampire hunter, who was practically her best friend when they were younger.

"Well Kassandra, that's why we are here." Her uncle answered.

"Oh, that reminds me, Kassandra I just finished your paperwork! You are officially a student here at Cross Academy!" Kaien said enthusiastically as Kassandra's eyes widened.

"E-Excuse me?" She asked him.

"Oh, your uncle didn't tell you? Since he is going to be a teacher here, he asked me if I can enroll you here, and I did!" Kaien began to clap his hands very happily.

"No, he didn't tell me actually." Kassandra's eyes drifted to her uncle.

"Do you really think that you were going to be here on vacation while I have to do work?" He asked her as he took another smoke from his cigar.

"Not a vacation, just some rest." She mumbled under her breath.

"Anyway, here is your class schedule and uniform!" Cross handed her the items. "I'm quite surprised about your grades; with all your duties and everything they haven't taken a toll on them. You are a straight 'A' student...as well as the current best female vampire hunter."

"I didn't want to be a _stupid_ vampire hunter." Kassandra commented as she took the items from Kaien's hands which caused him to laugh. "Um, what is this?" She asked as she held up a white armband with the school emblem on it.

"Oh, I want you to be a part of the Disciplinary Committee also!" He beamed.

"Wait, so you expect me to _protect_ those vampires? I'm a vampire hunter from calling out loud!"

"Kassandra, most of the vampire are Nobles, and there is one Pureblood here." Kaien continued.

"And Zero is going to be there." Her uncle added.

"So? What does that matter?" She asked.

"Remember how close you guys were when you both were young? I doubt that has changed." _'I bet it has, it's been years since I've seen him.'_ Kassandra thought.

"Aww, Kassandra has a crush on Zero-kun?" Cross teased.

"NO, I DON'T! SHUT UP!" Kassandra yelled and she can feel the heat run up to her cheeks.

"Ok, whatever you say Kasey." Her uncle said. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get the luggage from the car." Her uncle headed toward the door. She looked after her uncle, and once he left she turned back to face the Headmaster.

"Kasey, go on and try your uniform!" Kaien said as got up from his desk and he pushed her toward the bathroom in his office.

"I'm going!" She yelled. Kassandra changed in the bathroom, looking at herself in the uniform and re-doing her ponytail. _'At least the uniform is black.'_ She smoothed out her clothes and walked outside.

"Kasey, it suits you perfectly!" Kaien clapped his hands.

"I guess it's alright. But I'm keeping my boots." She said.

"That's fine, it matches with the uniform anyway." Just then, the door bursted open and a certain silver-haired vampire hunter walked thorough the door. Kasey turned around and her cobalt eyes met his lilac ones. A sly smile formed on Kasey's face.

"Kassandra?" Zero mumbled as his eyes widened. But quickly, he regained his composure and pulled out his _'Bloody Rose'_ gun as his hunter instincts kicked in.

"Zero-kun, that is no way to treat a lady!" Cross yelled, but Zero ignored him and left his gun pointed toward Kasey. She let out a light-hearted laugh and then her hunter instincts kicked in as well. She charged at Zero, and twisted his hand, causing him to lessen his grip on the gun giving her a chance to take it away from him. She then used her feet to sweep them under his, and Zero fell to the floor with a loud _'thud.'_ Kasey placed a foot onto his chest and then pointed his own gun towards him.

"Nice to see you to Zero; my has it been a while." She said to him with a smile.


	2. A Weird Confrontation

**_Here is chapter 2! :D  
>Thanks to <em>'Vampireknightmaniac'_,_ 'icysu22'_, _'Rosa Orihara'_, & _perfectpanda37_ for your reviews!  
>Hopefully I can get of those! It will mean a lot to me!<br>Also, thanks to everyone else who Favorited or added this to their story alerts!  
>Now let's get this show on the road!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2 - "A Weird Confrontation"<em>**

Kassandra stayed like that for several more seconds before she slowly lowered the gun from Zero and removed her foot from his chest. She held out her hand, waiting for Zero to take it so she can help him up, after all she was the one who put him on the floor. Zero stared at her hand and then slowly reached for it. Kasey helped him up, but then Zero twisted her around with one of her arms behind her back, his arm around her neck, and her back against his torso. He then grabbed his gun from her arm that he placed behind her back.

"_Never trust the enemy._" Zero whispered into Kassandra's ear; that had been one of her uncle's lessons when they used to train together.

"Who said I found you as the enemy?" She replied. With her free hand, she elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back against the wall. She reached down to one of her boots and pulled out a dagger and closed in on Zero, having him pinned against the wall with the dagger just millimeters from the skin on his neck.

"Will you two stop it? If you continue, it won't be long before one of you hurts the other!" Kaien yelled desperately. Kasey laughed again and then let go of Zero, tucking away her dagger into her boot. "Kassandra, no weapons are suppose to be on school grounds!" Kaien continued as he realized where she kept her weapons.

"Oh, so Zero can walk around with a gun but I get scolded for pulling out a dagger. Gee, how nice." She said as she faced the Headmaster and placed her hands on her hips.

"But, but, he is on the Disciplinary Committee!" He objected.

"And what did you want me to do?" She asked as she pointed to the white armband on her arm, causing Cross to sigh.

"Just show me what you have, so I at least have knowledge to it." Kassandra pulled out a dagger and a pair of sais from her boots.

"What, is that all you have, nothing else?" Kaien asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." She joked.

"I can see now why your last name happens to be _'Blade.' _Cross said as Kassandra tucked back her weapons into her boots; she then turned to face Zero.

"Wow, a lot has changed since I last saw you." She said as she observed her childhood best friend; she looked at the tattoo that rested on the skin of his neck and the several piercings he had. She was aware of Zero's current state, and what the tattoo was used for.

"Yea, before you wouldn't have been able to land _any_ of those on me." He snapped back.

"Don't need to get so defensive, your not so bad yourself." She said with a smile.

"I guess it _has_ been a while." Zero said as he observed Kassandra.

He remembered her eyes were a lighter shade of blue, but now they are a dark, cobalt blue. Her vampire huntress body was now more noticeable and she now has a cartilage piercing. Despite those differences, he couldn't help but to continue thinking of that girl as his _best friend, _even though it has been_ years_ since he last saw her_._ They always been friends...until the _incident_ and he left. From time to time, and sometimes quite often, he would remember Kasey and their memories; but he just doesn't know if she is the same as before, he doesn't even know if _he_ is the same as she remembers him to be.

"Anyway, I forgot my armband here, Cross." Zero said as he adverted his gaze from Kasey to Kaien.

"Oh, here Zero-kun." Kaien said as he reached into his desk and pulled out his armband. Kasey heard Zero growl, _he must not like it when Headmaster Cross calls him that._

"So, you're going here now?" Zero asked her, not meeting her eyes.

"Yup, and Headmaster wants me to join this Disciplinary Committee?" Her eyes drifted to the white armband she just took off and was in her hands.

"You want her to help us? Ha!" Zero yelled.

"How nice, I feel _so_ accepted here." Kasey said sarcastically.

"Kassandra, you do _not_ have the patience. You never did. Wait till you see the students."

"Enough you two! Zero can you show Kassandra around the academy _without_ killing her or at least making fun of her?" Kaien asked.

"Does he have to? I mean I can do that myself." Kasey protested.

"Yes, he does and so you two can _bond again_, I purposely put your schedule the same as Zero-kun's!"

"WHAT?" They both yelled simultaneously.

"And I'm _not_ going to change it, now out you go!" Kaien handed Kasey her schedule and her other belongings and pointed to the door.

"Great, I can tell I'm going to have a _blast_ at this school." Kasey mocked as they left Kaien's office and walked around the school grounds.

"How come you are here anyway?" Zero asked.

"Well _excuse me_, I didn't read anything saying that I couldn't be here. And do you really think I wanted to be here?"

"You always did follow me when we were younger."

"D-Did not!" Kasey gave Zero a punch on the shoulder.

"Did too, don't lie."

"Your so stupid Zero. You know that isn't true, you are making up stuff just to bother me; you always did and it pissed me off." Just then, a small petite brunette girl walked up to the two, ending their conversation.

"Zero, classes are about to start, and we can't be late. Oh, is this a new student?" She asked him as she noticed Kasey's presence. Kasey can feel Zero stiffen beside her but she didn't say anything.

"Yea, I'm Kassandra Blade." The vampire huntress said politely.

"Oh, well nice to have you here at Cross Academy!" She said with a big smile. _Wow, perky personality._

"She's going to be helping us with the Night Class also." Zero mumbled.

"Thank god, Zero here is always late and I've been wanting some help." She said as they all began to walk again. "I'm Yuuki by the way, Yuuki Cross."

Kassandra then tried to look at Zero from the corner of her eyes. She saw him absently staring at the floor with his hands in his pockets. _His mood changed completely when she showed up. I wonder if there is something going on between those two? _Kasey thought as she entered the classroom for her first class of the day. The classroom was almost full; when she looked at the clock, classes were about to begin. She took a seat around the middle of the classroom, and as soon as she sat down, she heard comments and the other students whispering. Some were about her, and some were about some new teacher. She looked to her right, where a group of boys were sitting on the tables.

"Is there a problem here?" She asked.

"Not at all." One of the boys said as he winked at Kasey. Her hands tightened into fists, and she had to use all of her self-control to not go over there and beat that boy senseless. _So immature, and rude_. _If only he know that I can snap him like a twig._ Just then, the door to the classroom swung open, causing most of the girls to gasp and Kassandra's eyes to widen. _'Of course, out of all people, **he** has to be my teacher here also.'_

"It appears you already heard about me." He said as he walked to the desk and set his book down. "I'm Toga Yagari, and I'm taking over the ethics class. Nice to meet you all." His eye then met his niece's for just a split second. She then turned back to look at Zero, who was there with his mouth agape, clearly in shock. _'This isn't going to be good.'_ Kasey kept her eye on Zero while apparently the students were asking her uncle questions. She then saw Zero get up from his seat, and leave the classroom without saying a word. Kasey was about to stand up and go after him, but something, well more like _someone,_ stopped her.

"Sir! Um...As duty of the Disciplinary Committee, I'll bring him back!" Yuuki said to the teacher as she stood up from her seat and bolted out the door. Kasey looked at her, shocked. She rested her head on her hand, and she soon had made eye contact with her uncle again. He gave her a slight nod, only for her to notice. _'Don't worry about it.'_ is what her uncle meant by that slight nod. She just pushed the thoughts and what just happened aside, but Kasey knew she will eventually think about it once again.

* * *

><p><em>There was chapter 2! Ahh, I'm having so much fun writing this story! :D Well, I hope Zero isn't too OOC in this chapter, I wanted him to kind of have a different personality around Kassandra since they were childhood friends but at the same time keep that Zero personality we all know ;) Right now, Zero and Kassandra treat their friendship as nothing, but later on they are going to notice how important it is to the both of them! Like right now, Kassandra is already a little sad of how Zero is treating her, but of course she will be oblivious and act like it doesn't matter to her either. That's all I'm going to say, I don't want to involve spoilers! So, R&amp;R! I'm going to include a short flashback in the next chapter of when Zero and Kassandra were younger! So stay tuned, thank you for reading! I actually already started writing the next chapter and I'm going to try my best to write it longer because my chapters are usually around 1,000-2,000 words tops, so I hope to see you then!<em>  
><em>~MidnightRose01<em>


	3. The Female Huntress

_**Chapter 3 - "The Female Huntress"  
><strong>_

_The sun shown down onto the vivid, green grass as two vampire hunters-in-training were doing their lessons for today. Beads of sweat coated Kassandra's forehead and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. Her teacher stood in front of her, waiting for her to try this new combination. Kasey stood there, in ready position with her fingertips slightly touching the smooth grass._

_"Are you ready?" Toga Yagari asked. Kasey just nodded in response._

_"Ok, go!" He yelled._

_Kasey got up and charged toward her teacher. She punched right, then left, and ducked as he 'attempted' to do a high kick. She twisted around and punched again, landing a blow to his chest. She did a high kick, trying to kick his head, but since Yagari was taller than her, her kick just barely hit his shoulders. She did a back handspring and charged at him again, kicking and rebounding off his chest, doing a back tuck in the process, finishing the combination. However, she stumbled on the landing. She got up and placed her hands on her hips, her chest raising and falling quickly, her heart probably racing right now._

_"That was good for only the first time; just work on the landing, and try not to kick and punch so hard. I am only your teacher." Her Sensei said as he ruffled her hair with his large hand. "Lessons are done for today." He told the two. "Good job." He continued as he began to walk away._

_"You did good Kasey!" Zero beamed as he approached his best friend._

_"Not good enough." She said through her ragged breathing._

_"Kasey, stop being so hard on yourself!" Zero said as he gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder. The two then simultaneously sat down on the soft grass._

_"Zero, you landed it perfectly, and it was your first time."_

_"Kassandra, with more practice and training you will be a great hunter." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

_"Maybe I will be better than you." She said with a smile._

_"Hey now, don't get carried away." Zero joked._

_"I'm glad to have you as a friend Zero. You always push me to do my best no matter what." Kasey said as she leaned her head into his shoulder._

_"We will always be friends Kassandra, no matter what." He tightened his grip on her shoulders._

_"Promise?" Kasey looked up and her blue eyes met his purple ones._

_"I promise." Zero said with a smile and held out his pinky. Kasey looked at his finger a bit clueless, not knowing what to do._

_"It's a pinky promise." He wrapped his pinky finger with hers. "I pinky promise we will always be friends, no matter what." He tightened his finger around hers._

_"I pinky promise also." Kasey said as she tightened her finger around Zero's as well._

* * *

><p><em>'Why are you thinking about that? It was just a silly childhood pinky promise.'<em>

"Kassandra!" Yagari yelled as he snapped his fingers in front of her face. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked around her, she was the only one in the classroom, everyone had already left class. She then turned her gaze to the one-eyed vampire hunter. "It's nice to know that you have been day-dreaming during my class and now have decided to return to Earth."

"Sorry Sensei." She sighed. Her uncle just nodded and returned to his desk. Quickly, he thew something at Kassandra and she effortlessly caught it with her fast reflexes. "Where are we going?" She asked as she caught _her_ car keys that her uncle threw.

"Make sure you change. There is a Level E in town; I will meet you by the car in 10." Kasey hurriedly rushed out the door along with her uncle and headed to her dorm, and luckily she had a room by herself. She quickly changed into her _'huntress clothes'_ as she calls it, which consisted of what she was wearing when she first arrived here. She quickly dashed out her door and through the halls of Cross Academy, heading to her black BMW, where her uncle was already waiting, changed and ready. Luckily, everyone was already in their next class so they didn't notice the two preparing to leave the school grounds. "Come on, let's get going before this thing causes trouble and people notice."

Kassandra quickly started the car, speeding out of the grounds of the school. That was one thing she liked about her uncle, he didn't care about how fast she drove. She was currently doing 93 MPH and before they knew it, they were pulling into town. Kasey parked her car and placed her keys into her jacket pocket, looking around.

"So, where do you think it is?" She asked her uncle.

"I don't sense anything right now, but we better get moving and find it soon."

The two hunters were walking around town, when they abruptly looked toward each other, they both sensed vampires, and _several_ of them. They picked up their pace into a light jog. They ran around several allies, trying to pin point the location. Their senses grew stronger and then diminished as they moved around. Kasey cut right down an alley and it begun to grow stronger. She broke into a sprint, her uncle following behind her. _Almost there._ But then, it all stopped at once. No senses at all. She stopped and looked back to Yagari, and he looked back at her, feeling the same loss of the senses.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"It's gone, entirely gone."

"How can that be? I sensed several of them."

"I did also." Yagari sighed as him and his niece continued to walk around the alley, possibly waiting for the senses to come back, but it didn't. Kasey then stopped as she noticed something on the floor. _Dust_. A strong wind blew across, causing it to circulate in the wind and fly away. She looked toward her uncle.

"I bet that was it." She nodded her head to the dust. "Someone else did the job."

"We are the only Vampire Hunters here, but I bet I know who did this." Toga looked at Kassandra, and her eyes slightly widened as she knew what he was talking about.

"They wouldn't dare."

"Oh trust me, they would."

**~XxXxXxXx~**

Under the moonlight, Kassandra and Toga Yagari were once again in the Headmaster's office. She got to skip disciplinary duties today since she has been with her uncle technically the whole day. She still hasn't seen this Night Class, and to be honest she wasn't even sure if she wanted to. But either way, it will happen tomorrow.

"It's been four years. I never thought I would still see him alive." Her uncle said as he observed a picture that Kaien handed him.

"The one in the photo with him is my Yuuki. She's very capable." Kaien said happily as he observed other photos in his hands. Kassandra sighed as she sat on a chair, with her head propped up with her hand and her feet on the Headmaster's desk. _'Yuuki Cross is his daughter, of course. That explains so much.'_

"A Level E wandered into town today." Kassandra said, finally speaking, and changing the subject effectively.

"Hmm..you two did your job?" Kaien asked the two.

"No, someone beat us to it." Her uncle answered.

"My, my I wonder who it was...that saved the town?" Kaien's eyes began to lighten up with happiness.

"Don't play dumb." Yagari snapped.

"We know it was someone from the Night Class." Kassandra continued as she began to re-tighten the laces on her boots. She then turned her eyes and glared at the Headmaster, causing him to slightly flinch from the mean look on her face.

"They call it duty, but they just see it as a sport." Her uncle mumbled, only enough for both Kassandra and Cross to hear him.

"We, the Vampire Hunters, are only the **true** hunters of vampires." Kassandra said as she got up from the chair and stood next to her uncle.

"But it is forbidden to kill them without reason. Besides why did you two come here? You two don't seem the type to obey orders from the Hunter's Society's orders." Cross stated.

"It's for the oath I made." Toga Yagari said as he began to gather his stuff and head out the door with Kassandra.

"The passionate oath we made to each other." Kaien mocked in a deep, manly voice. The two Vampire Hunters turned to face the Headmaster. Cross had an nervous smile plastered on his face; Kasey looked towards her uncle, who gave her a nod of approval. A sly, slick smile crossed her face.

"OWW!" Cross yelled as the two hunters _dealt_ with him, exited out of his office and closed the door behind him.

**~XxXxXxXx~**

"Sensei, where are we going?" Kassandra asked as her and Yagari speed-walked through the halls of Cross Academy.

"Somewhere, you'll see." He responded. Shortly, a grand pool soon came into their view. Kassandra saw two figures there, but they were still quite far for her to fully identify the two people. As they got closer, she was able to find out the two people's identities.

"Zero?" She mumbled.

"And the daughter of Cross." Her uncle added. She saw Zero's tattoo pulsating a red color, and his eyes soon followed and became a bright, blood lust, red. Kassandra's eyes widened, she knew what state and condition Zero was in, but she never saw it with her own two eyes. And she knows the fate that those certain vampires have and will experience, due to hunters like her. _Was this going to be the end?_ She saw Zero get closer to the Headmaster's daughter, and slightly lick her neck, preparing for the bite. They soon dove and disappeared into the pool.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as she looked as her uncle.

"Come on." He instructed. The two Vampire Hunters made their way to the pool. She saw the two surface from the water, and surprisingly Cross wasn't bitten and Zero had seemed to get over his hunger.

"Zero." Yuuki yelled as he begun to walk away from her; they both were currently oblivious to their presence. Kassandra saw her uncle pull out his anti-vampire gun and pointed it towards Zero. Yuuki saw the barrel of the gun from the corner of her eyes and gasped. Kassandra looked away when she heard her uncle pull the trigger; she couldn't bear to see what was going to happen.

"Little did I imagine that I would get rid of my dear pupil with this gun. Die resenting me, vampire!" Kassandra heard her uncle say. She turned to the scene before her and saw that Zero was bleeding from his shoulder. Yuuki glanced from Yagari then to Kassandra, her eyes widening when she noticed Kasey's presence there. Zero turned to face her uncle.

"Master." He mumbled as he gripped onto his shoulder. Zero then winced from the pain that came from his shoulder.

"Zero!" Yuuki yelled as she moved closer to the Level E.

"Even if it's just a graze, the pain is excruciating isn't it?" Kassandra mumbled as she turned to see the duo in the water. Yuuki's eyes narrowed at her presence and Zero didn't bother to even look at her. "That's because the bullet has an anti-vampire spell embedded on it." She continued, her voice slowly raising in volume. She hated to point out the obvious, but she knew she had to.

"Zero, even if you are hungry for blood, do you still have enough reason to resign your fate?" Yagari asked his other pupil. But Zero didn't reply. Yagari huffed and then pulled his gun back up and aimed it to Zero. Kassandra's eyes widened, she couldn't bear to_ see_ and_ hear_ this happen once again. Her hand shot out and gripped the barrel of her uncle's gun.

"Sensei, isn't that enough?" She mumbled as she avoided his eyes. Toga turned to face her.

"Kasey, never would I expect something like this from you. I think I have taught you better than that. You know what he is and you just saw it; and you know what happens to others like him."

"I-I-I'm sorry, Sensei." She stuttered as she slowly let go of the gun.

"I don't know what you both are to Zero, but please don't decide his fate so arbitrarily! I won't let Zero die!" Yuuki said as she brought Zero into her arms and shielded him.

"You believe he hasn't degenerated to Level E yet?" The one-eyed vampire asked. Zero pushed away from Yuuki, still gripping his shoulder and mumbled _"It's Okay."_ Zero looked into his master's eyes, but then a yell erupted from behind the four.

"That is as far as you'll go!" Kaien yelled as he approached them and took away the one-eyed hunter's gun. "I came because I was worried and look; that's why I hate Vampire Hunters."

Kassandra took a step forward to him and her fists clenched. Yagari held out his hand, blocking her. He looked towards his niece, telling her something unspoken, and then took his gun from the Headmaster.

"Just how long do you intend to keep a girl in this cold water?" Headmaster Cross asked. "You poor thing, here grab my hand." He knelt down by the side of the pool and offered his hand to Yuuki. She quickly came out of the pool along with Zero, without his help.

"Just who are you two?" She asked the two Vampire Hunters as she stood up, soaking wet. She especially looked toward Kassandra, apparently she isn't no ordinary student like Yuuki thought.

"I was Zero's master when he was a vampire hunter. Isn't that so Zero?" He asked him.

"Yes." Zero said blandly.

"And you?" Yuuki asked, turning to look to Kassandra. She definitely wanted to hear her answer.

"I'm a Vampire Hunter. I trained alongside Zero when we were younger." Kassandra said, slightly annoyed; _why did I have to explain and reveal myself to her? It's not like it's any of her business._

"You sure are the daughter of that foolish headmaster, all right. You were about to be bitten by Zero." Yagari told Yuuki.

"But yet you consider us the foes instead of him." Kassandra finished, stealing the words from her uncle's mouth, with slight menace in her voice, causing Yuuki to give her a weird look. Apparently, they are now getting off the wrong foot with each other.

"I'll take it over from here. Yuuki go back to your dorm." Kaien told his daughter. Yuuki looked at everyone, then glared at Kassandra, and then left; leaving Kaien, Yagari, Kassandra, and Zero behind her.

Toga Yagari then walked over to Kaien, and they both soon began to talk about something. Kassandra turned around and headed towards Zero, who was sitting down on a white, concrete bench not far from the pool.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she placed a hand on his unhurt shoulder. Zero wriggled his shoulder, causing Kasey to drop her hand.

"I'm fine." Zero snapped.

"No you aren't, that must hurt." She mumbled as she looked at his bleeding shoulder.

"It does."

"Zero let me help." She said as she sat next to him.

"I don't need your help. This was technically your fault."

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the one who shot you."

"But still; if you don't like it, you could've done something so I wont be sitting here, bleeding and in pain."

"Didn't you see that I stopped him?" She asked, anger seeping through her words.

"Just a little late though."

"Listen, you know what you are and what eventually will happen. I'm sorry to bring reality to you, Zero." Kasey stood up and was about to leave, when Zero caught a hold of her arm. "What now? You are not done scolding me or what not?"

"Why?" He asked, in just barely a whisper, his lilac orbs meeting her cobalt ones.

"Why what?"

"Why did you stop him? If you know what will eventually happen."

"I-I don't know, I just can't _stand_ to see you like this. I have to realize it's not the same as before. _You're_ not the same." Zero flinched when she said those last few words. "Zero, please let me help you."

"I said I didn't need your help, I'm fine."

"I think it's more like you don't _want_ my help. But I bet if it was Yuuki, you would let her help you." Kasey said as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, but she quickly wiped her face, but not before Zero noticed it. His eyes widened from what he just heard from her; He couldn't bear to see her hurt like this.

"Kasey..."

"Whatever Zero, I'm done here." She turned around and headed to her uncle and Kaien. Zero grunted and slammed his face into his free palm. _'She was truly sorry, I saw it in her. She was just trying to help, but yet I just pushed her away.'_

"C-Can we go now?" She stuttered. The two men looked toward her and they both nodded simultaneously.

"So have we come to an agreement?" Yagari asked Kaien, and he nodded not saying a word. Yagari didn't reply to Kaien, and then began walking with his niece back to the dorms.

"Kassandra, is something bothering you?" He asked as they entered the Sun Dorms.

"Huh? Oh, nothing at all. It's just been a long day and I'm really tired." She mumbled.

"Kasey I know-"

"Well here we are. Goodnight Sensei." Kasey interrupted him as they reached and stopped right in front of her dorm.

"Oh okay; Goodnight Kasey. See you tomorrow." He lightly placed a kiss on his niece's forehead, ruffled her hair, and then left once he saw Kasey entered her dorm.

_'Kasey, I know you too well, and you are lying to me. I see it, but apparently you don't. You have to admit to yourself that you just can't seem to let go of Zero, no matter what. There is more to your friendship that you are seeing.'_

* * *

><p><em>There was chapter 3! Yay, I feel accomplished because the chapter is longer than I usually write! :D I really wanted Kasey to dislike Yuuki, just because of her closeness with Zero so I apologize as a result if Yuuki is maybe OOC. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated! I want to give thanks to <strong>Vampireknightmaniac<strong> and **icysu22** for their reviews :) Also, for the people who favorited or added to story alerts. Thank you so much! I hope to see you next chapter, it's being written as we speak, it will be posted around next Friday. Hopefully you guys will keep reading! See you next chapter, where Kasey will finally come face to face with the Night Class, how will they react when they find out the she is now part of the Disciplinary Committee? And does a certain vampire have his eye on Kasey? ;)  
><strong>~MidnightRose01<strong>  
><em>


	4. Disciplinary Duties

_**Chapter 4 - "Disciplinary Duties"**_

Kasey walked in silence, with her arms folded across her chest, as she made her way to the Night Class dorms. _And my headache begins._ As she arrived closer and closer to her destination, the screams became louder and louder, piercing her ears. She rubbed her temples, _'These bakas. I haven't even started my duties and I think I'm close to losing it already.'_ Kasey took in one big breath, and let her voice rip through the air.

"Alright, everyone get back!" Kassandra yelled, causing Yuuki and the crowds of Day Class students to see her.

At first, they didn't respond to her screaming but once they saw the white arm band she wore, they instantly listened to her and formed two straight lines. Yuuki dropped her arms from the blocking she was doing, and looked towards Kassandra. Their eyes met, but Yuuki quickly glanced away. Murmurs and whispers soon begun to erupt from the girls, but Kassandra ignored them. They went along the lines of _'Who is she?'_ and _'She seems almost as harsh as Kiryu.'_ She huffed and moved to stand just several feet from the large door that separated the Night Class from them. Kasey looked at the girls,_ what's so special about these guys anyway? Last time I checked, they are vampires._ Just then, the large brown doors slowly creaked open and the screams slowly began to increase. She glared toward the girls and some of them stopped their screaming, but of course others continued. _'Zero is right, I do not have the stupid patience for this.'_

"What is she doing here?" Aidou said as he caught sight of the female huntress.

"Aidou don't be rude." Kaname replied to his comment.

"I-I'm sorry Kaname-sama."

"Kassandra Blade." Kaname said as slowly walked by her. Kasey turned around at the mention of her name and for the first time saw the Night Class, and they were all staring right back at her.

"Kaname Kuran." She replied with a sly smile. _So this is the high and all mighty Pureblood here._ Due to class, they didn't have much time to communicate, which pleased Kasey. The Night Class continued to walk after the Pureblood, but not before passing some death glares to her. Kasey sighed, she was used to it.

"Welcome to Cross Academy." Someone whispered. Her back tensed, she was ready to go straight into combat, but the Day Class girls were still there, and it would look pretty abnormal for them. The person walked from behind her, and she saw that he was part of the Night Class. He had blonde hair along with emerald eyes, and was holding several books in his hand. A large smile was spread across his face, and she observed the vampire as he walked away. As soon as they were out of sight, the Day Class girls eventually dispersed and disappeared, leaving only her and Cross.

"We have to go look around the classroom just in case Day Class students are out past curfew." Yuuki told Kasey, not meeting her eyes.

"Okay thanks."

"Do you mind taking over for a bit? I need to do something, it will be real quick though." _She wants to go see Zero, of course. He wasn't here today. But, I wonder if she knows where he really is._

"I don't mind. Just do what you need to do." Kasey answered. Yuuki nodded, and then disappeared from her sight.

* * *

><p><em>'Hmm, I don't see anyone.'<em> Kassandra absently walked around the perimeter of the classroom, but saw no one._ I guess they know that I wouldn't be the best to mess with._ A devilish smile crossed Kassandra's face and she begun to make her way inside the building to the classroom. Her uncle was going to be covering the Ethics class for the Night Class as well. _Wow, must be a pain for him._ She then caught sight of Cross, waiting outside the classroom.

"Yuuki Cross, what are you doing here?" Kasey asked as she approached the prefect. "Figures, you are probably waiting to ask my uncle where is Zero."

"Mr. Yagari is your uncle?" Yuuki gasped, clearly surprised by this new fact.

"Yea, but he likes to be called Sensei." Kasey told her as she knocked on the door to the Night Class.

"Do you know where Zero is?" Yuuki asked shyly.

"Of course I do." And with that said, Kasey entered the classroom after hearing her uncle give her permission from the other side of the door, leaving Yuuki alone in the hallway.

"Ahh, you're bothering my class Kassandra." Her uncle said.

"I'm sorry Sensei." Kasey sighed as she took the teacher's seat and began to twirl around in it.

"First Yagari now her." Aidou said as he leaned his head into his hand.

"Kassandra? Besides Yagari, she is the best female vampire hunter out here, and she is only 16." Ruka commented. Kasey lifted her head and looked at the vampires, all of their eyes glowing that blood lust red, besides Kaname Kuran.

"You two must be behind last night's gunshot." Aidou added as his eyes returned to his normal ice blue.

"Rest assured class. Now, I'm all excellent teacher with proper certification." Yagari answered. Kassandra chuckled, causing him to look at her. "Is there something you would like to say?"

"No not at all Sensei."

"I hate to disrupt, but do you intend to spy on the Night Class now since you are teaching us? Or is there a vampire among us you want to kill?" Kaname asked, not lifting his eyes from his book.

"Hello Kaname Kuran. Regrettably my execution list is empty; but if you fall asleep during my lecture, I might have to add you on."

"How dare you say that to Lord Kaname!" Ruka yelled, abruptly turning around and Aidou standing up as well. Kasey quickly stood up also, and was about to do something about those vampires, but her uncle stopped her once again. _Why must he always stop me? Doesn't he know that this is what my life is?_

"Kasey." He sighed.

"Fine, whatever." Kasey sat back down.

"Ruka, cut it out." Kain said calmly. Kaname closed his book.

"I'll be careful." Kaname then turned his gaze. "Kassandra." Kaname nodded towards her. Yagari eyed the Pureblood, and then begun his Ethics lesson.

"Any questions?" He asked, once he had finished.

"You are even boring here." Kasey whispered.

"Well then, that is all for today." Yagari stated, obviously ignoring his niece.

"Oji-san!" Kassandra yelled, feeling what was coming before her uncle did. She kicked the book on the desk upward, her uncle snapping his eyes open and catching the book, effectively blocking his face from the dagger that was thrown. Kassandra growled and glared at the vampires.

"That's some greeting. I'm going to keep this. As a memory of having vampire students. Let's go, we are leaving now Kasey." Kasey quickly and quietly followed her uncle out the door.

"Oji-san huh? Of course." Takuma whispered under his own breath, making sure no one would hear.

"Cross, you're still here?" Kassandra yelled as they exited the classroom.

"I'm staying put until you tell me where Zero is." She said, not caring who will give her her answer.

"There is nothing more you can do. Don't you understand?" Kasey said, stepping closer to her, causing Yuuki to flinch and slightly back away from the huntress.

"If you still insist on seeing him, he is in the Headmaster's guest room." Yagari finally answered Yuuki's question, and she left.

"Why did you tell her?" Kasey asked, her eyes widening.

"What does it matter to us? If something happens to her, it's not our fault. She went at her own risk. Why, are you jealous that she went to go see Zero?"

"No, why would I be?" Kasey snapped back.

"I don't know, it was just a thought."

"A ridiculous, stupid thought."

Kassandra and her uncle parted ways once they exited the classroom. Kasey decided to walk around the woods, hoping to maybe empty her mind. _It has been one long day._ Kasey absently kicked rocks on the ground and would occasionally look up to see the moon than shown over her. She thought she heard a branch crack, causing her to abruptly spin around. Kassandra's eyes narrowed, maybe trying to see what was hiding in the dark, but didn't find anything. _I feel someone here._ The vampire huntress turned back around and continued to walk. About a minute later, a gush of wind blew past her. She turned around once more, her hands clenching into fists.

"Who's there? I know someone is out there. Show yourself." She spoke bravely, not showing an ounce of fear. But there was no response. She huffed and picked up her pace a little. She then abruptly stopped, and a sly smile crossed her face. She quickly pulled out her dagger, swiftly turned around and threw it to the presence she felt behind her.

"That wasn't nice. You could've killed me!" The person spoke, well more like **vampire**. The Night Class playboy slowly grabbed the dagger that pierced the tree that he was just leaning against, millimeters from his face. He twirled the blade between his two hands and then threw it back at her direction. Kasey quickly and effortlessly dodged it, it hitting another tree. She let out a laugh and then took it from the tree, placing it back inside her boot. As soon as she turned around, the blonde vampire was just inches from her.

"I should've known it was one of you vampires from the Night Class." She said through clenched teeth.

"You say it likes it's a bad thing." Aidou said with a somewhat seductive smile as he tried to get closer to the teen.

"Don't you dare take one more step. I can effectively turn you into dust, and I don't think you would want that."

"If I chose to die, I guess it will be nice to die in your hands Kassandra." Aidou stepped closer despite Kasey's threat, he then slowly reached his hand out. Before he can even touch the huntress, Kassandra grabbed his hand and effectively twisted it behind his back.

"I think you are messing with the wrong girl at this time." She whispered into his ear, earning a chuckle from Aidou. He quickly released from her strong grip, and pinned her to a tree, his arm above her neck.

"I think it's the other way around." He whispered as he moved to lick her neck. Kasey flinched and instantly began to push at his torso. She gave one hard shove, and Aidou was off of her. She wiped the saliva from her neck and looked to the vampire. His eyes were a crimson red instead of that ice blue, and his fangs were bared.

"Ah, Kassandra. Why must you be so difficult? I guess that is what I get for picking the best female vampire hunter." A smirk crossed his blood-lust face.

"I'm not freakin' here to satisfy you. I'm not food!" Kassandra charged at the vampire, anger and her instincts controlling her body. She tackled him to the floor, gripping his wrists tightly. His eyes soon changed back, and his fangs retracted; and then another laugh came from him. _What is up with him?_

"It's been a long time since I played with someone." He then pushed Kasey off of him, having her roll several feet. She quickly got up and faced the vampire. "Come on, hit me with your best shot." He teased. She ran up to him, pinning him against a tree with her hand around his neck just like how he had her moments ago. He gasped for air, and all Kassandra could do was smile. She then felt coldness surround her feet, she looked down and her legs were frozen in two blocks of ice. She looked up and tightened her grip around the blonde's neck.

"What did you do? Release me. Now."

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy."

"Oh yes it is." A voice said, but it wasn't from either of the two. They turned their heads and it was the Vice Dorm President.

"Ichijo!" Aidou yelled.

"Kasey, would you mind letting go of him?" Takuma asked her. Kassandra sighed and reluctantly let go of the vampire. Several seconds later, the ice around her legs melted and she dropped to the floor from numbness. "Are you okay?" The green eyed vampire asked her as he helped her up.

"I'm fine." She snapped as she moved away from his grip and stood up on her own.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Aidou here. My apologies."

"She was the one who started it." Aidou mumbled, but the other two ignored him.

"Good night Kassandra. Make sure you try not to get in any more trouble." Takuma gave her a smile, and then begun to walk away with the other blonde vampire.

_Great, my first night on the Disciplinary Committee and I already had a fight with one of the vampires. I guess some things never change._

**~XxXxXxXx~**

Kasey leaned against the wall, with her arms across her chest. She looked toward her uncle, who nodded and opened the door. She took a deep breath and entered the room behind her uncle.

"Why are the windows still closed? Kasey, will you please?" Yagari said as he entered. Kasey moved to the windows without a word, and opened the curtains. Once they were open, Kasey continued to stare outside the window, not turning around.

"How is your right shoulder? Even if it wasn't a vital spot, you were shot with an anti-vampire gun. You may have the regenerative powers of a vampire, but it will still take time to heal. As long as you don't drink the blood of a human." Her uncle told Zero. Zero gasped as Yagari pulled out a _'Bloody Rose'_ gun. Kasey abruptly turned around, looking at what was happening. _No not again._

"S-stop it!" Kassandra yelled causing her own eyes to widen. She didn't expect to come that from _her_ own mouth. Zero's eyes widened as two gunshots filled the room. Kasey looked at Zero, who had moved the gun upward.

"So, you've decided not to wait for me to kill you?" Yagari released the gun, leaving it in Zero's hands. "Geez, don't you remember? That you'd _'never let me regret losing my right eye'_ to save your life. That day, you pledged an oath to me. Looking at you just now, I really thought of killing you. I don't recall saving such a spoiled kid who wants to take the easy way out."

"Sensei, I think that is enough! Why must you continue on?"

"Be quiet Kassandra! This doesn't involve you." Yagari turned his eyes to Zero. "Struggle until you can't struggle anymore. You just chose a life stained with blood. Don't try to run away, Zero. And you Kasey." Her uncle turned his attention to his niece.

"W-What is it Sensei?"

"For what happened moments ago; if he goes on a rampage again, _you_ stop him. Going easy on him will get you hurt. But, I know you won't disappoint me." He whispered that last part to her, causing her to wince. "Unless you let him have it with a bullet, he won't stop completely and you know that. But in contrast, it's better for him that way. What you do after that is all up to you."

"Then when you shot him back at the pool..." The three turned their heads simultaneously to see the cause of the voice that none of them caused. _Cross, of course. Will she ever give up?_

"To answer you Cross, I could have finished him off with one bullet if I wanted to. As if I'd miss at that range. You've got to be kidding, that wouldn't happen." The one-eyed vampire hunter begun to head out the door.

"Sensei wait, isn't there something you need to tell Zero?" Kassandra asked nervously.

"Me? I think it be better if you told him. I've done enough already." Yagari then left the room, without saying anything else.

"K-Kasey, what is it?" Zero mumbled, wanting to know what they were talking about.

"That woman, she seems to still be alive." Kasey stuttered, she then headed for the door, leaving the room.

"Your uncle may have left Zero's life in your hands; but Zero left his _own_ life in _my_ hands. I will be the one to do anything if it comes down to it." Yuuki whispered to Kasey as she passed by her. Kassandra looked at the so-called innocent prefect, _was that a threat?_ Her hands clenched into fists, and she just continued her way out the door.

"Kassandra!" Zero yelled, but she already left through the door.

* * *

><p>"Sensei!" Kasey yelled as she tried to catch up to him in the school hallways.<p>

"Oh, Kassandra, what's wrong?" He asked as he noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened. I don't know why I did that. Something just came over me. I'm sorry oji-san." Kasey leaned her head into her uncle's chest, the tears spilling over.

"I know you are Kasey, you don't have to come and apologize." He lightly patted his niece's head, trying to comfort her. She maybe the number one female vampire hunter out there, but at the same time she still is a teenager.

"Y-Yes I do." She gripped onto her uncle's jacket. "I owe you so much. You trained me, and you took me in after my parents left me."

"Kasey, you did it because you lo-" Her uncle then abruptly stopped what he was going to say.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked up to him through her watery eyes.

"Nothing, forget it. It was just another stupid thought. Come on Kasey, don't cry. You know you aren't that type of person." Her uncle told her. She let out a small laugh and then wiped her eyes. Kasey and Yagari soon began to walk again, heading to go get their lunch for today. However, Kasey was oblivious to the silver-headed vampire hunter that was there desperately looking around the school grounds, looking for her.

* * *

><p><em>Hi there! There was chapter 4 :) Now that I think about it, I don't know if this chapter came out as good as the others : Please review and tell me what you think. It just feels bland to me. Anyway, I liked it when I wrote the flashback for the previous chapter so I think I'm going to include several of them in the next one. I also want to include a ZeroxKasey moment :D Lol, well thanks for reading and I hope you review! It will mean alot to me. It seems that whenever a new chapter is posted, reviews keep decreasing :/ Is my story getting worse instead of better D: ? That reminds me, once again thank you to all the people who added this to their story alerts, favorited, ect :D Also, special thank you to **Vampireknightmaniac** for your review, you know how to make me laugh xD_ _Next chapter will mostly likely be posted around next week, and we will see their friendship when they were younger. Hope to see you next chapter!_  
><strong><em>~MidnightRose01<em>**


	5. His Assignment, Her Supervision

_**Chapter 5 - "His Assignment, Her Supervision"**_

"So, Zero finally has received his first assignment as a Vampire Hunter huh?" Kasey smirked as she folded her hands behind her head and propped her feet on the sofa.

"It seems so." Kaien Cross stared at the envelope containing an order from the Hunter's Society. "Kassandra, how old where you when you received your first assignment?"

Kassandra turned her gaze to the Headmaster who was idly staring at his desk. She raised and eyebrow, but still decided to answer him. "I was 15 when I received my first order. Almost two years ago, since my birthday is coming up and I will be turning 17. But they have always been watching me, I think that is why I received one when I was still pretty young." She stared at the ceiling as she spoke and the Headmaster rose from his seat.

"I think I should go get Zero." And with that, he left his office, leaving Kassandra there by herself.

_"Kassandra, throwing knives is pretty easy. I will really give you props if you know how to shoot a gun." Zero mocked as Kasey was practicing on one of the practicing dummies._

_Already at the age of 11, Kasey was pretty good at using her sais, even though she only started just about a year ago. She used one to stab the practice dummy in the head, she then spun around and impaled the chest, digging it deep enough so it can realistically hit the heart. She then grabbed her dagger and approached Zero, who just smiled. She backed away and took the towel Zero offered to her. She wiped off her sweat, and grabbed her water bottle, taking several large gulps._

_"It's not easy Zero. You have to know how to move and such. Why do you always think whatever **I** do is easy? I bet shooting your gun is way easier than mine." She smirked. Zero then backed her up to the wall, his face inches from Kasey's and his hands on either side of her face. He pushed his gun to her, making her shudder from the contact with the cold metal._

_"Do you really think gun shooting is easy?" He whispered hotly into her ear._

_"Anyone can shoot a gun." She whispered confidently._

_"Onii-san, Kasey! Where are you guys?" Ichiru yelled as he entered the large training room, that the vampire hunters-in-training used. His eyes widened when he saw the duo and the weird positions they were in. "Um, am I interrupting something?" He asked as he looked around nervously, acting like he didn't see anything. Zero chuckled and backed away from Kasey._

_"No, what is it Ichiru?" Kassandra asked with a comforting smile._

_"Master says lunch is ready; and you guys should take a break since you have been training and practicing since the early morning." He smiled. The two nodded and begun to follow Ichiru out of the training room. However, when he exited out the door, Kassandra's arm shot out, blocking Zero from leaving._

_"If I can shoot the dummy, you have to give me all of your french fries." Kasey said as her blue eyes looked deep into Zero's. He looked to the other side of the training room, and it was pretty far._

_"Go ahead." He smiled as he handed her the gun, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it. Kasey looked at the gun, and wrapped her finger around the trigger. She quickly aimed and shot, not once breaking the eye contact with Zero. She then handed Zero the gun and begun to walk out._

_"I believe you owe me your french fries." She said as she pointed back to the dummy without looking at it. Zero's eyes hesitantly looked over, and he was shocked to see that she shot the dummy without looking, and it was a head shot. Zero smiled and then chased his best friend, tackling her to the grass outside and ticking her sides._

Kaien Cross entered back into his office, with Zero following shortly behind him, snapping Kasey out of her thoughts and memories. Why she was thinking about that specific memory? She didn't even know. Zero's eyes widened at her presence, and Kasey just mockingly waved back at him with a delicate smile. Kaien sat behind his desk, and pushed the white envelope in front of him, showing it to Zero.

"This is an order from the Hunter's Society. It's to hunt this Level E serial killer. They specifically requested you." Kaien spoke as he folded his hands. Kasey fixed her gaze on the two men, changing into a sitting position. Zero hesitantly took the envelope.

"My my, the great almighty Zero has gotten his first assignment as a Hunter." Kasey giggled as she stood up and approached him. "If you ask me, I think they want to test you. To see if you can carry out the Kiryu name." She whispered into his ear, causing Zero to tense up. He then shot his lilac eyes at her cobalt ones, sending a death glare that would make _anyone_ turn away, but Kasey didn't.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He spoke harshly. Kasey just laughed and then pointed to the Headmaster.

"Why don't you ask him?" She placed her hand over her mouth, to try to stop her laughing. Kaien took in a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Although this is your assignment, they demand Kassandra's supervision, and if needed...her assistance in the extermination." Zero's fists clenched, making his knuckles turn white.

"Then I-" Zero began.

"You can't refuse this Zero." Kaien interrupted. Zero sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "I think you two should get going." Kasey smiled and exited out of the office, with Zero trailing behind her.

"I have to change, but it will be quick." She spoke as the two Hunters headed to her room. "Listen, I know you really don't want me to be here, but you can't be distracted, it will only hurt you."

"I know Kassandra." He spat. Kassandra whipped around, and grabbed Zero by his collar.

"Listen, don't act like you know everything. I have had way more assignments than you; this is your _first_ one, I have had _hundreds._ I have at least 2 to 3 orders _a week_. So don't you _dare_ look down on me. This attitude of yours may work with everyone in this school, but not me. I'm not afraid of you. So quit it Zero, because all your doing is wasting your damn energy."

This would've been more intimidating, if only Zero wasn't inches taller than her. Zero said nothing, he just took in what the huntress had said. She slowly released him, and looked in his eyes.

"Let's go. We should get this done as soon as possible." Kasey spun around and continued on her way to her room.

* * *

><p>Zero silently entered Kasey's room. Her room was bigger than his, as it was made for two people but she was the only one in it. Kasey gathered her clothes from her closet and headed for the bathroom. Zero is not really the nosy type, but something drawn him to the desk right beside her bed. Something inside a case, leaned to the side of the desk, and Zero wondered what was inside. He kind of had an idea what could be inside, but he wanted to see if he was right. His feet slowly made it's way over and it was there that he also found several photo frames there, which distracted him from the case. There were four pictures in all; Zero looked at all of them.<p>

The first one, was a picture of Kasey and her parents, her _biological_ parents. Zero remembered her telling him when they were younger, that she never really saw her parents, that she lived with her uncle. Kasey was maybe 3 in this picture, and it was most likely the last time that she saw them, and she probably didn't remember since she was so young. She was between her parents, and with that position you can see what she inherited from each parent. She took her father's skin tone, jet black hair, and those blue eyes, however her's now were a dark shade of blue. And then, she mostly took her facial features from her mother. They shared the same smile, the ears, nose, everything.

The second picture, struck Zero's heart. They were pictures when they were younger. In this one, they were celebrating the twins' birthday. Zero and his brother were maybe 10 or 11 years old here. The two brothers had birthday hats on and Kassandra proudly held a delicious looking cake that had many lit candles. Ichiru leaned on Kasey's shoulder with a delicate smile, and Kasey had a chocolate covered finger that was smearing the frosting all over Zero's face. Zero was caught laughing and had chocolate all over his cheek.

The third picture, was when the hunters-in training were more older. This time, it was Kasey's birthday, and she was maybe 12 years old. She was holding a birthday present that the Kiryu twins had given her; a black bow and arrow that had her name engraved in it. She held it in one hand, and the twins were hugging her from either side. This time, Ichiru had a wide smile across his face as he hugged Kasey, and Zero had his arm protectively around her waist. Zero smiled just a faint smile as he stared at the picture, after all they were memories.

The fourth and last picture, Zero found himself gritting his teeth. This one was pretty recent, Kasey was most likely 15 years old. However, Zero or Ichiru weren't in the picture, it was Kaito, another boy that they had trained with. A dark tint occupied Kasey's cheeks as she smiled her beautiful, model worthy smile, she was holding an envelope that contained her first assignment from Association, and Kaito was standing behind her; he had his arms wrapped around her waist, and his chin rested on one of her shoulders. Zero grunted and slammed the picture frame down so he didn't have to look at it again. When they were younger, Kasey developed a small crush on the older male, and as a result, the two seemed to get closer, but not as close as she was with the Kiryu twins. Kaito was always rude and mean to the brothers, but when it came to Kassandra, it was like a switch inside him was flipped. He was always protective of her, and would lay off making fun of her and such. However, it wasn't always like that, Kasey use to hate that boy, and with a passion, and he felt the same way.

Zero then turned his attention back to the black case. He slowly picked it up, glancing to the bathroom to see if Kasey would pop out any moment, and settled it on the bed. Zero hesitated and stared at the lock. _Should I?_ His curiosity got the best of him and he fumbled trying to open it, to see if it was the thing he thought it was. Zero braced himself and opened the sleek black case, and his eyes widened. It was _exactly_ what he thought it was. It was the black bow and arrow, like the one in the picture, that he and his brother gave Kasey for her birthday. _She kept it all these years._ His hand traced her engraved name, and Zero flipped it over, revealing another engraving. _'From the Kiryu brothers.'_ The door to the bathroom creaked open, and Zero quickly shoved it back in it's case and placed it at the side of the desk.

"Zero, would you mind getting me my jacket?" Kasey asked. Zero dragged his feet to her closet, grabbed her jacket, and then approached the bathroom. He entered where he saw Kasey, with a purple polo, skinny jeans, and regular Converse.

"For the first time, I see you not wearing all black." He handed Kasey her jacket.

"Shut up Zero." Kassandra continued to finish her hair, and then snatched the jacket from Zero's hands. She pulled her hands through the sleeves, and proceeded to exit the bathroom, but Zero stopped her.

"Your not bringing those?" His eyes drifted to her weapons lying on the marble counter.

"No, it's your assignment. Why would I need to?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just in case, you know, so you don't get hurt?"

"Aww, Zero doesn't want me to get hurt?" She mocked.

"No, it's just if you get hurt, you will be a distraction." He snapped.

"Whatever Zero." Kassandra moved back to the counter and grabbed her dagger, shoving it in her jacket pocket. "Happy?" Zero nodded and the two hunters left her room. The two walked in silence, however when Zero was about to exit the school gate, Kassandra stopped him.

"What? You do know that the town is this way?"

"Wait, you_ walk_ to town?" Kasey asked, kinda shocked.

"Yes stupid. How else will I get there?" Kasey laughed and grabbed Zero's wrist. She led him to the back of the school where her car was parked. Zero ran his hand over the hood of the car. "When did you get this?" He asked, taken away by the beautiful black BMW.

"Sensei gave it to me when I got my first order as a Hunter. But, that means I have to drive him around since he apparently doesn't have his own car." Kasey stepped into the driver's seat, looking at the Hunter. "Wait, did you seriously think I was going to let your drive?" She giggled as she patted the passenger's seat beside her. "Here, if you do good today, I will let you drive back." Zero huffed at her comment and reluctantly entered the passenger's side. Kasey started the car, and then sped her way into town.

**~XxXxXxXx~**

Zero quickly pulled his gun from his jacket and pointed it at the Level E.

"Are you the one who took the lives of four teenage girls?" Zero asked. _'What the heck is he doing? This isn't the time for a Q & A!'_ Kasey thought as she observed him.

"You're suppose to shoot me with no questions asked. Hunter." The Level E replied. "But I'll answer you anyway. Yes I was the one. I just couldn't help myself." Zero gritted his teeth and added pressure to the trigger.

"Zero, just shoot him already!" Kasey yelled right beside him.

"You wouldn't understand. How it feels to pierce your fangs through someone. To bite deep and hard." The Level E continued.

"Zero!" Kasey yelled.

"You should've listened to your partner." The Level E laughed and the swung his arm forward, making Zero jump back and the Level E leave his place. Zero quickly turned around and shot his gun. But it was too late, the vampire escaped.

"Nice one. Next time, trying listening to me." Kasey darted out the door, following the Level E, leaving Zero behind.

She dashed through the abandoned house, trying to feel a presence. While running, she reached into her jacket and pulled out an anti-vampire gun._ 'I should've known he would hesitate. Whatever, there is no time for this.'_ Kasey heard someone shriek and the something break and crack. She recognized that scream. _'You have got to be kidding me. What the hell is Cross doing here?'_ Kasey rounded a corner and saw the Level E grabbing the brunette through the floor, he had a grip on her ankle. Kasey pointed her gun and shot it. The Level E was sent flying back from the impact. Yuuki hesitantly got up and saw Kassandra approaching the Level E.

"I barely see female hunters these days." The Level E said between painful gasps.

"Lucky you then. It's so sad, a fresh vampire like you already being exterminated. Cry me a river." Kasey spoke sarcastically. "You will be eliminated from this world after all you have done; murdering innocent humans, you filthy beast." Zero then appeared by Kasey's side, and she smiled as she placed a foot on the Level E's chest.

"Get rid of him Zero. It is your assignment anyway." Zero hesitated, but then pulled the trigger. The Level E crumpled to dust under Kassandra's foot.

"Zero, why did you-"

"It was an order from the Hunter Society." Zero held up the white envelope that contained his assignment.

Kassandra turned around to see that Yuuki was the one who spoke. She gritted her teeth and approached the brunette.

"You don't get it do you? Zero is a Vampire Hunter. He has trained for this." Kasey kicked the Artemis toward Yuuki. "Tell me why did you even come here? Did you_ possibly_ think you can exterminate a Level E? You may have been taught by Cross, but Vampire Hunters are _born_, not made. You are just a fragile human. That Level E could've killed you if we weren't here."

"Kasey, stop it." Zero spoke.

"No, I'm not finished. She puts herself in situations all the damn time. What will happen if there is no one to help or protect her? She just can't go running in, but that is what you did. Didn't you? You must think you are pretty bad ass since you are part of the Disciplinary Committee, the Headmaster's daughter and such. You might be, considered to other humans. But to me, a Vampire Hunter, you are_ nothing_. I like to see you take down a Level E. I trained for this, and have done hundreds of exterminations, and what have you done? Protect the precious Day Class from the Night Class? Not all vampires are like the ones in your precious Night Class. You are in for one damn rude awakening Cross, and I will gladly give it to you."

"Kassandra, enough!" Zero yelled. Kasey turned her attention from the brunette to Zero, who was pretty pissed right now, but not as pist as her.

"Why are you defending her?" Kasey yelled.

"I'm not, you just took it-"

"Yes you are! You defended her. You couldn't stand for me to tell her the truth? Well news flash Zero, it is the truth! She has to know! She can't stay in her perfect little world forever. There is freaking danger in this messed up, damn world. She needs to know where she belongs in all of it. She's human, she isn't suppose to be running around and dealing with vampires. That is what _we_ do. _Vampire Hunters._ It's our duty, not hers. Again, it's nothing but the truth; why do you care what I tell her? What do you have with her huh? Is there something I should know about?"

At that moment, Zero hesitated on what to say. His eyes went from Yuuki back to Kassandra. Kasey sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Whatever, I could care less at this moment." Kasey turned around and started to leave when she ran into two vampires from the Night Class; Senri Shiki and Rima Toya. _'What the hell are they doing here? Are they doing **our** orders?'_

"Hey, Disciniplary Committee. We found a girl, she is still alive." Rima told Kasey.

"I'm done. Ask them what they want to do with her, since apparently they know so much." Kasey walked right past the two Vampires and left.

**~XxXxXxXx~**

Kasey furiously walked through the halls of Cross Academy. She was so frustrated for what happened back at the abandoned house, that she really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She just wanted to be alone. The huntress was about to enter the Sun Dorms, when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She grunted and looked to see who can possible be bothering her. It was a text, from her uncle._ 'I need to talk to you as soon as possible. It's something important. I'm in the Headmaster's office, hurry up over here.'_

Kasey sighed, and changed her route, heading for the Headmaster's office. When she got there, she didn't even bother to knock, she just stormed in, letting her frustrated self known. She sat right in front of the Headmaster's desk, and tried to calm down before speaking to him. After all, he wasn't the cause of her frustration.

"Oh, Kassandra. I didn't know you guys will be back already so quick. Your uncle just stepped out, but he should be back any second." Cross spoke.

"Oh okay, thank you Headmaster. But do you know why he asked me to come here?" However, the Headmaster didn't answer her. He kept his gaze fixated on his desk, and propped his chin on folded hands.

"Kasey, you're already here." Kassandra turned to the source of the voice, and there was her uncle leaning against the door.

"Sensei, what's the matter? Why did you need to talk to me?"

"Well, I really don't need to talk to you. There are people who need to see you."

"Is it people from the Association? Can we do this later? I really don't want to talk about Zero's-"

"Kasey, it's not the Association."

"Oji-san, you're scaring me now. Who is it?"

"I think you should see for yourself." Her uncle moved inside of the office, and a couple trailed behind him. A male and female entered and closed the door behind him. Kasey abruptly stood up when she took in the details and features of the couple.

The male stood tall, and had short, some-what curly, jet-black hair. His blue eyes glistened in the light and when those eyes met Kasey's, his mouth curved into a small smile. The woman was a bit shorter than the male by a couple of inches, and she had long brunette hair that flowed down her back easily, and her bangs only covered her hazel eyes just a bit. She smiled as well, and that smile reminded Kasey of her own.

"Kassandra, these are your parents Kenji and Claire."

* * *

><p><em>Hello guys! Ahh, I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't been updating as fast as before. I planned to update once a week, but it didn't happen! : The computer I used to post and type ect, broke and then I went out of state for a whole week. But now I'm back so no worries! :D I hope you guys are still reading this story. That was a pretty heated chapter ehh? Anyway, wahh, I didn't get to write my ZeroxKasey moment -.- it like didn't fit in this chapter at all, what so ever. Hopefully I can include some later on, and also some flashbacks, I like writing those! So what did you guys think? Was it horrible? Ahh, I will try better next chapter. Please forgive me! Wahh, how come I'm not getting as much reviews as before? Alot people favorited, ect, and I want to thank those people who did! Come on people, please read and review, it will make me feel better! I would have to hate to post-pone chapter updates until I get a desired number of reviews, I would hate to do that so review :) Oh, that reminds me I changed my pen name to **BeautifulDarkAndTwisted**. It is still me though! xD Well bye bye for now, see you next chapter update!_


	6. An Unspoken Bond

**Chapter 6 - "An Unspoken Bond"**

Kassandra stared at the couple, who looked at her with soothing, loving, yet sorrowful eyes. All went silent in the Headmaster's office. Kassandra glanced from the duo, to her uncle, to Kaien, and then back to her uncle. The silence was broken as the teen threw her head back and let a laugh erupt from her, causing everyone to look at her with wide eyes. The couple tensed slightly in their places and Yagari's eyes widened from his niece's response.

"Kassandra!" The one-eyed hunter yelled.

"I'm sorry, it's just, wow." Her laughing slowly began to diminish. "You guys decide to see me now? After 13 years?" Kassandra asked, slowly becoming serious. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, making her knuckles turn white.

"Kasey, you should know it wasn't entirely their fault that you haven't seen them in so long." Her uncle sighed as he moved closer to his niece and placed a hand on her shoulder. "They have been wanting to see you, for several months now actually. But, I haven't let them. I thought now though was the right time, especially when you came to me crying; you broke down."

"You should've kept them away from me." She mumbled under her breath as she adverted her gaze.

"Kasey we didn't mean to leave you for so long. But you know how it can get, orders after orders after orders from the Association." Her father told her.

"13 years. It took you _13 years_ to finally come and see me? I know how orders can pile up after a time, but you are telling me now is when you finally have time?" Kasey yelled, filling the office with her voice.

"Kassandra, we made a mistake. But please, you must know that we are deeply sorry. It hurt us when we had to leave you with your uncle, but we had to. If we can take it back, trust me we would, without hesitation." This time it was her mother who spoke.

"Do you guys seriously think that you can just walk back in and everything will be fine and dandy? You guys have been gone, without no communication whatsoever. Even though you are my parents I'm sorry, I just can't accept you in so easily." Tears started to form in the corners of her blue, cobalt eyes. Kenji attempted to bring her in a hug, but then hesitated and slowly withdrew back.

"It's alright Kasey." Her uncle whispered into her ear as he brought his niece into his arms, and soothingly rubbed her back. She stayed there for several seconds and then pushed away. She used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe away any more tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

"I-I can't do this right now." Kasey then darted toward the door, leaving everyone behind.

"Just give her some time." Kaien spoke as he saw the hurt faces of Kenji and Claire.

* * *

><p>Kasey ran through the halls, heading for the only place that no one can bother her. As she made her way to the dorm, she bumped into someone.<p>

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, without looking at the person. As soon as she apologized, she continued to make her way through the halls. However, it was Zero who she had bumped into. Zero saw her damp face, and could hear the sorrow in her voice. He quickly moved and grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face him. In all of the years that Zero had known her, he had _never_ seen her cry.

"Kasey, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked; wanting to known what could've caused this. Cobalt eyes met lilac ones; Kasey grabbed Zero's arms with both of her hands, and placed her head on his chest. Zero stiffened but then relaxed; he slowly wrapped one arm around her, bringing her slightly closer to him and trying to soothe and calm the crying Kasey down.

"I don't know if I can do this Zero." Kassandra said between sobs.

"Kassandra? What happened?"

"My parents..._ they're back_."

"Baka, isn't that a good thing?" Zero whispered into her ear.

"I don't know. It's just they have been gone for so_ long_, that I really didn't think about the possibility of them coming back."

"I know how you feel Kasey. But the least thing you can do is give them a chance. Like they say, _it's better late than never_."

"Zero-"

"Wait, just listen to me. You miss them don't you? You know that you wanted to see them again. Deep inside you know that."

"Who knew who can actually help me with something?" Kasey laughed as she pulled away from their embrace and looked at Zero. He then lifted up his hand, running his thumb across her cheeks to wipe away the tears. Kasey's eyes widened at his sudden action and she looked away. Zero then abruptly pulled his hand back.

"Um...okay, now you are just being mean and rude to me. I'm not useless you know." Zero gave her a shove, in which Kassandra gave him a punch on the shoulder. "Alright, let's go. It's time for Disciplinary Duties." Zero started to walk and then realized that Kasey wasn't following him. He stopped and turned around. "Aren't you coming? Don't tell me you are going to skip?"

"And look who's talking? You're acting like you don't skip." Kasey crossed her arms. Zero's eyes narrowed. "I'm not skipping. I have to change back into my stupid uniform, so I guess I'll see you over there." Zero nodded at her response. He turned around and continued walking. "Zero?" Kasey spoke again, making Zero stop in his tracks. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier." She mumbled.

"It's alright. Let's just forget about it. Okay?" Zero then continued walking.

Kassandra looked at his retreating form and a small smile crossed her lips. _'Zero, why can't you continue being cold towards me? Why do you have those moments where you can be nice to me? You're just making it harder to let you go.'_

* * *

><p>"Trying to avoid Duties?" Zero asked as he approached Kassandra, who was resting under a shady tree, and kicked her feet.<p>

"I'm not avoiding it. I'm here aren't I?" She looked back at him with a smirk. "Ah, there making so much noise."

"It's because of that troublesome dance that is coming up." Zero glared back at the girls, making them stay in their places, far from the gate.

The large wooden door slowly creaked open, making the girls' yell and screams increase in volume. Kasey looked over to Yuuki, who was trying to hold off her side of the girls, and was failing miserably. She quickly got trampled, and a group of girls started to chase the Night Class over to their classroom. The Vampire Hunter abruptly stood up, chasing after the girls. As soon as they were about to get to the door, Kasey held out her hand. The fan girls blinked rapidly, wondering where she came from.

"Do you need help pushing them off?" A familiar voice asked. Kassandra turned around to see Hanabusa Aidou, very close to her, with a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I have everything under control." She snapped back. Too fast for her to see, Aidou quickly pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them. He still kept his grip on her as he put his ear to the door, listening to their responses.

"They get so jealous." He laughed.

"Let me go Aidou."

"What's with the cold attitude? After I came to your rescue?"

"Rescue? I told you, I had everything under control."

"You're bothering the Disciplinary Committee, and the Huntress Aidou." The two turned to see Kaname Kuran. The door swung open, filling the dim-lighted room with the sun. Another hand caught a hold of Kasey and dragged her out.

"Come on! Let's go. Why did you get dragged off like that?" He asked as he dragged her along.

"I didn't get dragged off. I was stopping the fan girls."

"Why were you inside with them? I guess you do go to extreme lengths to avoid duties."

"I wasn't avoiding duties!" Her response earned a slight, barely noticeable chuckle from Zero. "What are you there chuckling about?"

"How you can get so defensive about yourself, and how you are easily angered."

"That isn't funny." Kasey whined as she pulled from Zero's grip. Zero then shoved his hands in his pockets as the two continued to patrol the grounds.

"Have you decided to meet with your parents yet?" Zero asked after a while of silence. Kasey slightly tensed from the abrupt question.

"No not yet. Hello, we only talked about this about an hour ago."

"Oh yea, that's right." Zero and Kasey then turned simultaneously as they heard someone running toward them. Kaien Cross was chasing after them, eagerly waving something in the air.

"Kassandra! There you are!" Cross yelled as he appeared by her side. "This is for you." He managed to say between pants. She took the white envelope from his hands.

"Oh, I have another assignment." She sighed. "I guess I better get going so I can be back before Night Patrol."

* * *

><p><em>'Damn it! Stupid Level E!'<em> Kasey stared at the vampire who was perched on the roof of an alley. He mockingly looked down at her, with his red eyes gleaming, his sharp teeth bared, and his long, sharp claws. She started to shoot at the thing, however, the Level E was fast, dodging every bullet that came its way. The Level E then jumped on top of Kassandra, knocking her to the floor and pinning her down, her gun sliding across the concrete floor.

"I'm lucky today, I've found another treat." The vampire said as he hungrily licked his lips. Kasey turned her head to the side, slowly moving from its grip to reach for her gun. The Level E saw her attempt, making him chuckle. "Let me give you a little hint. You're not going to get that." The Level E then used his feet to kick the gun farther, making Kasey growl and squirm underneath the vampire. "Aw, someone is getting mad!"

"You can..." Her hand clamped over the dagger she kept, in case for emergencies like this. "Eat you own damn dust." She then pushed the Level E off her; the vampire flew back, hitting his head against the concrete wall.

She then lunged forward, impaling the sharp object in the heart. The eyes of the vampire widened, before his body quickly crumpled into dust. Kasey sighed and stood up. She then looked at her wrists; two medium-sized gashes were along her skin. It was from the Level E when he had pinned her down, his claws easily ripping through her skin. She wiped the blood that was coming from the gashes on her jacket and started to head back to the Academy.

* * *

><p>"You need to be more careful Kassandra." Her uncle told her as they both say in the Clinic, a nurse bandaging up Kasey's wrists.<p>

"I'm fine Sensei. Don't worry about me, it won't happen again." Once the nurse was finish, Kassandra slowly rotated her wrists, a slight sting coming from the wound.

"Your lucky Kasey. The wounds are pretty deep, but not deep enough to require stitches." The nurse said with a small smile before she left.

"Are you okay though?" Yagari asked with a nervous, uncertain sigh.

"I'm fine Sensei." She placed a hand on her uncle's shoulder. "This will take a week at most to heal. Then it will be gone."

"But wonder if it leaves a scar?" He asked, their blue eyes looking at each other. Kasey flinched. "You still have it don't you? Your injury from a previous mission? It healed, but it left scars." Kasey's hand absently ran over her right shoulder, tracing the three large claw marks over the fabric of her shirt. She shook her head, clearing the memory.

"That happened almost two years ago Oji-san. I'm much stronger now and you know that. Plus, I always carry some type of weapon at all times. Also, you have to know, that it wasn't your fault. I know why you brought it up again, you still that it was you that caused it, don't you?"

"It is Kassandra! It was my fault that you got hurt! If only I scanned the area more clearly-"

"Listen, it was _my_ assignment, not yours. If anything I should be the one at fault. Anyway, I forgave you and I forgave myself. We are Hunters, it's what we do. We risk our lives to protect people." The nurse then walked back in, with a new uniform in her hands. After all, Kassandra was in her uniform when she did her assignment; her white undershirt was stained with blood and her black blazer had holes in the cuffs.

"Here's a clean undershirt and a new blazer for you Kassandra."

"Oh, thank you." Kassandra quickly changed in the restroom, giving her messed up clothes to the nurse. She then folded up the sleeves of her white shirt, so it wouldn't be so suffocating for her bandaged wrist. She grabbed her blazer and just slung it over her shoulder, not really wanting to put it on. "I'll be leaving now. Thank you." She said to the nurse with a bow. "Bye Oji-san. I'll be doing Disciplinary Duties if you need anything." And with that, she left the clinic.

After a few minutes scanning the grounds, she saw Zero on the balcony that was right by the classroom that was being used by the Night Class. She smiled and quickly and quietly made her way up there. She slowly tiptoed behind Zero; and she felt Zero tense up. Zero reached into his jacket, grabbing his Bloody Rose, turning around and aiming at Kasey. However, Kasey stood there as well, with her anti-vampire gun on Zero's temple.

"Now, was that necessary?" Kasey mocked as the two Hunters slowly placed there guns away.

"You shouldn't have sneaked up on me. And just how many weapons do you have? Every time I see you, you have something different."

"Well..." Kasey placed a finger on her chin, pretending to go deep in thought. "I have the sais, the dagger, the gun, I know various fighting styles...oh and I have the-" Kasey abruptly cut herself off, what would happen if she told Zero that she still has the bow and arrow Zero got her 4 years ago?

"The bow and arrow?" Zero questioned as if it was nothing; Kasey dropped her hand and looked at Zero. _How the hell did he know that?_

"You saw it?" She yelled, grabbing the lapels of his jacket.

"Well, it was in your room, and I saw it. So yea..."

"You seriously have no respect for people's stuff. Why were you going through my things?"

"Because it was just there..."

"Nice reason." Zero then grabbed her wrists, pulling it away from his jacket. His eyes slightly widened when he felt bandages, not her skin. He looked down, and saw that her two wrists were covered with medical tape. Kasey noticed this and quickly pulled her hands away. She was thinking maybe she should've just left her sleeves down.

"W-We should continue to patrol." Kassandra slowly began to back up, like Zero was suddenly a threat. She backed up onto the side of the balcony. She then turned around, and hopped off. When she landed on the grass, she stood up and grabbed her jacket that she left there. She then looked up at Zero, who was looking back at her. _'Baka, how hard is it just to tell me that you got hurt? Are you that uncomfortable around me?'_

As Kassandra absently walked around the Academy, everything was silent. No Day Class students were out, everything was just calm, with the wind blowing and the moon hovering over her. Kasey was looking up to the classroom of the Night Class, when she quickly sensed a presence. She quickly tensed, and she could feel that presence getting closer and closer.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class, Vampire?" Kasey asked as she pointed the tip of her gun to the girl's temple. Wow, she just had a Zero moment right now.

"Maria-san?" A voice echoed. Kasey turned to see that Yuuki and Zero were several feet from her. "Is something wrong?" Yuuki asked.

"I think I took my prank to far." She mumbled as she twirled a piece of her sliver hair. "Now everyone hates me." From the corner of her eye, Kasey can see Zero reach into his jacket, and point his gun as well.

"No!" Yuuki yelled and then jumped in front of Maria, with her arms spread apart.

"Pointing a gun without being provoked. What is the matter with you guys?" Zero eyes widened and Kassandra just huffed.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Maria Kurenai." She said as she hid behind Yuuki.

"I'm so sorry if they surprised you." Yuuki apologized. "They're both guardians of the Academy as well. Usually they won't go this far...well maybe they would."

"It's my fault. I was the one wandering around." Maria then moved closer to Yuuki, beginning to whisper in her ear. "Thank you for covering me, I like girls like you." Maria then left, waving at the three Prefects.

**~XxXxXxXx~**

"I can smell it." Yagari said as he took a smoke from his cigarette, looking out the window.

"Huh?" Kaien Cross asked.

"That girl, she's suspicious." Kasey said as she leaned against the wall, idly staring at the floor._ 'Zero wasn't at classes today, and we had exams. Why wouldn't he be there? Unless...something...happened to him. Now that I think about it, he was always, tensed, around Maria.'_

"You feel it to, don't you?" Yagari asked his niece, who just nodded. "Why did you let that girl.." The one-eyed hunter crushed his cigarette, staring at the Headmaster.

"Ah, I love this smell. It tastes good to." Cross began to admire the food he was cooking, and fanning. Kasey's brow furrowed. _Maria Kurenai,_ then it hit her.

"Why did you allow her to transfer?" Kasey yelled abruptly, slamming her fist on the Headmaster's desk.

"Kaname recommended her." Cross spoke. "The vampire world has its own rules. We just have to let them handle it."

"That is ridiculous. Who knows what that Pureblood is thinking?" Kasey gritted her teeth and left the office, many thoughts flowing in her head at once. _Maria Kurenai is a distinct relative of Shizuka Hio, the one who attacked Zero and his family._

* * *

><p>Kasey was in the ballroom, decorating with the rest of her class. Since the class had received the lowest scores on the exams, they were stuck decorating for the ball. Kassandra thought it was mostly likely Yuuki that got the lowest score, she never really did seem like the intelligent person. Kasey did her thing, she passed her exams so it's not like it was her fault. She sighed as she tied the large white ribbon onto a pillar. Everyone in the ballroom was talking at once; most of the girls were daydreaming about the Night Class, the guys were wondering who they were going to ask since the girls wanted the Day Class. And then there was the screaming the Class President was doing...to Yuuki; blaming her for failing. Kasey smirked, <em>I knew it.<em> The two large doors creaked open and in came Zero Kiryu.

Kasey's eyes quickly noticed the blood that was on his shirt and blazer. Zero quickly dashed into a connecting room to the ballroom, everyone gasping and wondering what was happening. Yuuki was still being reprimanded by the Class President. Kasey quickly got up and made her way to where Zero was, before anyone could notice she slipped inside the room, and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Kasey asked as she crossed her arms. Zero turned around from the window, facing Kassandra.

"Did you see the new transfer student?" Zero asked. Kasey sighed, _Whatever happened involves her._

"Zero, you're hurt." Kasey moved closer to Zero, moving his blazer to see the blood stain.

"Don't worry, I'm fine; it's already healed."

"That's just like you. However, you don't look so well Zero."

"I told you, I'm fine Kassandra."_ Stubborn as always._ Kasey then thought about a certain something, something to get a response out of Zero. She lifted up the sleeves of her blazer and undershirt. She slowly untied the bandages. Her wounds had stopped bleeding, but when applied with a certain pressure, the blood will come to the surface. To apply that pressure, she used her thumb on her other hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kasey asked as she pretended to run her hand through her hair. Zero immediately noticed the blood, and backed her up against the door. "I knew it. You're thirsty." Zero slowly licked the blood off her wrist.

"Kassandra. I-I can't." He spoke through his ragged breath as his thirst slowly overcame his body, his eyes pulsating crimson red.

"Zero, you have to drink."

"Why must you do this to me?" Zero bent down toward her neck, opening his mouth, baring his fangs. Slowly, Zero's fangs sank inside her neck, ripping the flesh, and exposing the red liquid that he craved for right now.

* * *

><p><em>Hi there! Wow, it has been quite a while since I posted. I'm so sorry but for some reason I had writer's block. As I looked back into the manga and anime, I don't know why but I just couldn't write like a really good chapter. Anyways, thank you guys for reading! I know this wasn't the best but how did I do? How were my ZeroxKasey moments? Too sudden? Too OOC? Too random? Too out of the blue? I think I included way to many scenes, constantly switching.*sighs* Please review! Thank you to <strong>Tallulahthewildgirl,<strong> **perfectpanda37,** and **OJ68** for reviewing last chapter; and **Kairilou1** and for reviewing chapter 4! I forgot to thank you! I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter, I'm starting school again on Monday and I'm absolutely a nervous wreck -.- But I promise I will try my best for all my fans! Please continue reading and review! :D COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER! ; Zero has a taste of Kasey's blood, leading to some things Kasey wished to keep hidden (flashback time!), Kassandra learns who is lurking around Cross Academy, and she decides to spend some time with her parents._  
><strong><em>~BeautifulDarkAndTwisted~<em>**


	7. Changes

**Chapter 7 - Changes**

Zero took several large gulps, greedily lapping up the blood that was coming from the wound. Kasey felt the blood leaving from her neck and being drunk by Zero; he didn't let one drop go to waste. Zero pinned down her wrists tighter, as he sunk his fangs deeper inside her skin. Maybe it was the blood of a Hunter, or it was just that he was hurt and hadn't drink any blood yet, but he just wanted more of Kassandra's blood. Her blood was the perfect blend of sweet and sour, just like her personality. _'He needs to know that no matter what happens, I will always be here.'_ Zero's eyes widened as he felt Kasey's thoughts through her blood. His drinking slowed and he abruptly withdrew from her neck, as he looked back at Kasey.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She asked as her brow furrowed.

"Nothing, never mind then. Don't forget, we are on duty for the dance." Zero's eyes met her's, and then he opened the door and left, trying to avoid anything else that would happen from this incident. Once he left, Kasey brought a hand to the side of her neck. _'I won't regret this, even though I am a Vampire Hunter. I made a promise to myself to look after him.'_

* * *

><p>Kasey and Zero stood outside of the ballroom in their Prefect uniforms doing their Duties. Yuuki was no where to be seen, and the two Hunters haven't spoken since their little <em>'act'<em>. The Headmaster then approached the two Prefects.

"Kiryu, Kassandra, thank you for being on duty during the ball." He said with a smile.

"Yea, sure whatever. I didn't want to attend anyway." Kasey sighed.

"Well, since you said it was an order. I had no other choice." Zero said.

"Ah, you guys sure can be scary sometimes. Sometimes I think you guys were made for each other." Kasey and Zero slightly stiffened from his comment. "Kassandra, why didn't you dress up?" Kaien yelled as he noticed that Kasey was in her school uniform.

"Because I was told to be on duty?"

"So, you still should've dressed up! Like Yuuki!" Headmaster then pointed to his approaching daughter. Zero and Kasey turned simultaneously and saw that she was in a pale, pink dress along with her Disciplinary Committee armband.

"Oh, you guys sure are here early." Yuuki said as she tried to avoid Kassandra's eyes.

"Will you dance with me later my daughter!" Kaien yelled and held out his hand to Yuuki.

"Oh...well...later. Just a short dance."

"Yay! Later it is!" Kaien waved enthusiastically as he went back inside the ballroom.

"Come on! We have to keep our eyes open tonight!" She said to the two Prefects._ 'She is way too damn jittery.'_ Kasey thought as she saw the two Prefects head inside, she wasn't definitely going to be a part of this dance so she just decided to stay outside. Kasey looked up towards the sky, and the moon. A few clouds were scattered and stars glittered. A faint smile crossed her face as she recalled another certain memory.

_"I think we have to go this way." Kasey said as she pointed to the opposite direction than Zero as they stood in the middle of the woods in the dark, each holding a flashlight._

_"No, I'm positive we have to go this way." Zero pointed. However, the two didn't agree with each other and begun to walk in opposite ways._

_"Ouch!" The two young Hunters yelled simultaneously as the handcuffs hurt their wrists and proceeded them from going anywhere._

_"Master sure does have odd ways of teaching teamwork." Zero mumbled. The two Hunters looked up and past the trees, looking at the beautiful night sky above them.  
><em>

"Just where do you two think you are going? The ball is back there." Kasey said as she held out her hand, blocking the two cousins from the Night Class from continuing to leave.

"Who said we couldn't leave?" Aidou snapped.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"It's none of your business Disciplinary Committee!"

"I believe it is, you can tell me or I can report you two for suspicious activity." She said with a smirk as Aidou gritted his teeth and his hands clenched into fists.

"Just have her go with us." Kain whispered.

"Fine, I don't think I can really explain this, so just come on. Plus, I think it will be best if _you_ know." Kasey smiled victoriously and followed the two cousins out of the dance.

"It's cold. This is probably it." Kain said as he lifted a large stone door from the floor. A gust of wind blew from the space, causing Kasey to slightly shiver and pull her blazer tighter against her body.

"What? Down there?" Kasey asked as she looked toward Aidou who just nodded in response.

"Beyond this door; are you ready to believe this?" Aidou asked as the three descended the stone stairs. They then entered a small room, and in the middle stood a cocoon-like structure, with a sleeping person inside of it. Kasey eye's widened as she realized who it was.

"Shizuka Hio?" She mumbled.

"It seems she threw away her old body." Akatsuki said.

"Why would she go that far?" Aidou asked as they all observed the glass like structure that was hanging from the wall. Kassandra attempted to step forward, but something stopped her just as she took one step.

"You must not go any further." A voice said from behind. The three students all turned simultaneously to see Seiren from the Night Class.

"Why not?" Kasey asked; however she didn't get a response, Seiren just turned around and left. "Hey!" Kasey called out to the vampire.

"We shouldn't go farther." Akatsuki interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"If Seiren is telling us, then the Dorm President must have something in mind." Kasey gritted her teeth, _that Pureblood is always planning something._

* * *

><p>Kasey quickly ran through the halls of the dorm, looking for a certain Pureblood. <em>She's here.<em> Kasey kept pushing open several doors open, but all of them remained empty. She dashed to the end of the hall, looking at the last room she hasn't checked, and was never occupied by any students. She kicked the door open, to see Shizuka Hio along with Yuuki Cross. The two girls turned there attention to the Hunter.

"Kassandra, my, my, you have grown up." Shizuka said softly and weakly. "I remember you when you were small and played with the twins."

"Why are you here?" Kasey spat as she approached the couch that she was sitting on.

"Is it really necessary for me to answer a question like that?" Kasey stopped forward, whipped out her blade and placed the tip by the Pureblood's neck.

"I think it is. What are you intentions for being here?" Shizuka let out a small laugh and quickly wrapped her hand around Kasey's neck, lifting her off the floor.

"You should learn to be nice to others."

"Let go of her. Shizuka!" A voice came from the door. Kasey couldn't move to see who was the one that spoke, but from the tone she already knew who it was. Shizuka grinned and dropped Kasey to the floor, causing her to gasp and grab her neck for air. Zero then pulled out his Bloody Rose and pointed it to the vampire. But then, Yuuki stepped in, extending her Artemis and blocking Shizuka.

"Yuuki, what the hell are you doing?" Kasey said as she stood up.

"Both of you get back! Please!" Yuuki yelled.

"Yuuki, move. Now." Kasey told her as she took several steps.

"No! She is the only one who can save Zero!" Kasey and Zero's eyes widened from Yuuki's statement.

"That woman? Save me?" Zero asked.

"Yes, if I follow what she says. Please hear me out!"

"Yuuki no! We can't! She came here for something! And it's not going to be good!" Kasey yelled, trying to knock some sense into the brown haired human.

"You have to drink her blood, to keep you for degenerating to a Level E." She spoke, clearly ignoring Kasey. Zero slowly walked closer.

"Even if it is true about the blood, It will still work if she is half-dead!" Zero said, who held the Yuuki's Artemis in one hand, sparks generating as it was a anti-vampire weapon.

"Zero, please." Yuuki begged, she closed her Artemis. She then brought her small wrist to Zero's neck, her bracelet connecting with his tattoo. Kasey's eyes narrowed as she realized what she was meaning to do. Kasey stepped forward, grabbing Yuuki's wrist.

"Why must you always get in the way of everything? Don't try to stop us." Kasey spoke. "I think it is best if you leave,_ now_." Kasey nodded her head toward the door. Yuuki then looked toward Zero, who didn't say a word. However, she refused to go.

"Isn't it nice to hear your master's voice Zero? I have the power to bind you." Shizuka said gently as she looked at the three people in front of her. "Why don't you get a hold on Kassandra. You can't disobey me, right?" Zero automatically tensed and grabbed a hold of Kassandra's arm. She tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he held onto her tightly.

"Zero! Let go!" Kasey yelled as she pushed at his torso.

"You don't have to do this to Zero! I would let you drink my blood without resisting!" Yuuki yelled causing Kasey to stop her actions and her eyes wide toward the other Prefect.

"I'm been hungering for four years. Do you really think that your blood will be enough?" Shizuka asked Yuuki.

"Y-You said it will be enough though." Yuuki mumbled. Shizuka moved over to where Zero held a grip on Kasey. She looked at the Vampire Hunter, a sly evil smirk crossing her face as she leaned closer to Zero. She then bit into his neck and Kasey can see the blood trickling down his skin.

"Shizuka stop!" Kasey attempted to escape. "Why must you do this?" Shizuka broke away from Zero's neck and quickly placed her lips by Kassandra's ear.

"It's punishment for getting _way_ to close to you." She whispered lowly.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kasey asked.

"You and Zero share a strong bond, I've seen it. But why are you judging? Your choice to come back here to Cross Academy has hurt him, and I know that."

"I came here to take care and look after him." Kasey said between clenched teeth, venom seeping through her words. _How dare she say such a thing._ Shizuka leaned closer to Kasey, her lips barely away from her neck.

"The blood of a Hunter...tastes so good." She whispered. Kasey's eyes looked toward the Pureblood when she realized Zero's grip was gone. She was being held by the silver-headed teen, with his hand around her neck. "It's no use Zero. You have to be obedient now, like a little puppet. You can't tighten those fingers can you?"

Zero struggled with his grip, and then a gun shot ran through the room. Kasey looked at Shizuka, who's body was still intact. Then she turned to Zero, who had his gun pointed downwards and his leg was bleeding. "You will not take anything from me ever again!" Zero yelled as she tightened his grip and shot the Pureblood several times.

"No Zero!" Yuuki yelled as she grabbed his arm. Kasey looked toward her; _could she be any more stupid? This is between life or death right now!_

"As if I would die from something like this." Shizuka said as she threw her head back with a laugh. She pulled apart her kimono, revealing her bleeding torso.

"I'll end all of this!" Zero yelled as he pulled from Yuuki's grasp and shot his gun several more times, Shizuka using her kimono as a shield.

"Isn't this what you wanted Zero? To die along with me?"

The Pureblood Princess then gasped as she felt a pain by her stomach. She looked down to see that she was bleeding heavily. Kasey pulled her one of her sais from her stomach, Shizuka's blood coating her hand and her sharp weapon. However, her words echoed through her head. _'Isn't this what you wanted Zero? To die along with me?_' From the corner of her eye, Kasey saw something fly from one side of the room to the other. She turned to see that Zero's arm was now punctured with a large sword. Zero and Kasey turned simultaneously to the door, seeing another silver-haired boy with a mask that they both knew to well.

"Lady Shizuka, how long do you tend to play with them? If you are hunted here, there's going to be a problem." The person spoke, causing Kasey to grit her teeth.

"That was unnecessary." She mumbled as she placed her hands on her stomach, and walked toward the door. "You didn't have to worry and show up. I don't plan on getting killed here." She said to her servant as she exited the door.

"Shizuka!" Zero yelled as he made his way to the door. But the boy there held out his hand, blocking his way.

"Do you plan on leaving me again Zero?" He asked.

"I wasn't the one who left, it was you..._Ichiru!_"

"No, I mean to the vampire world."

"Zero, who is Ichiru?" Yuuki asked clueless.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Zero?" Kasey stomped her way to the twins, and with a flick of her hand, her sais effectively removed the mask.

"Allow me. Ichiru, is Zero's younger twin brother." She spat.

"Kasey." Ichiru said with a somewhat innocent smile as he pulled out a sharp weapon and pointed the tip toward her cheek. "My has it been a long time. I always knew you were going to be a good hunter." He slowly trailed the tip along her skin, however it wasn't hard enough to draw blood. Kasey grabbed his hand and lowered it from her face.

"Nice to see you too. You have changed a lot."

"Yeah, I'm no longer the one who followed you two. I'm not weak anymore. Protect yourselves." He shortly paused before he continued. "I've been allowed to drink Lady Shizuka's blood." Zero and Kasey slightly gasped. "The blood of a Pureblood gives you special abilities." However Ichiru didn't continue speaking as he was placed against the wall, Kasey holding him with her hand around his neck.

"Are you serious? What the hell happened to you? Did that Pureblood brainwash you?"

"No, I went willingly. I hated seeing you two progressing and all I did was watch from the sidelines." Ichiru pushed Kasey so he was free. "I _loathe_ you two, everyone looked down on me because I was sick."

"I did not look down on you. If anything, I always helped you!" Kasey yelled.

"Will you three stop it?" Yuuki yelled as she stood between Ichiru and Kasey, blocking then from each other. "All of you are close friends. Why must you fight?"

"Do not interfere, even without Lady Shizuka's permission I will-"

"Stop right there!" Zero yelled, pointing his gun towards his twin brother.

"I thought Hunter weapons don't work on humans."

"I figured much." Zero mumbled as he lowered his gun. Ichiru grunted and then lashed toward Zero, slicing him with his sharp weapon.

"Stay back." Kasey said as she extended her hand, pointing her sais. Ichiru looked at her then to Zero who was several feet away.

"Of course you will protect Zero." Ichiru told her as he gritted his teeth. "I would _hate_ to hurt you, so Kasey, please move out of the way."

"You're saying that to me? I think that's the other way around. I should be telling that to _you_."

"See? You do look down on me!" Ichiru harshly pushed Kasey, making his way to his brother. He charged at him, with his weapon, but luckily Zero had the sword that pierced his arm earlier. He used it to block his brother's attack, but Ichiru kept charging at him. Soon, they were engaging in a battle. Ichiru trying to land attacks and Zero effectively blocking.

"I'm still human! Lady Shizuka shared her blood with me...But she didn't desire my blood! No one even looked at me! Not Mom, Dad, Master, or Kassandra! They always looked at you Zero! Only you! And then I met Lady Shizuka, who saved me from my darkness. But yet, she still chooses you. Even though I have been there for her." With a sudden forceful hit, Ichiru managed to knock Zero to the floor. "Why must it be you Zero?" Ichiru hovered over his brother, and then plunged downward. Kassandra's hand shot out, gripping the handle of Ichiru's weapon, pulling it upwards so it didn't hit Zero. Ichiru looked back at her, anger forming in his eyes. "I stayed by her all this time. Yet, she won't even look at me." He mumbled.

Kasey pulled Ichiru up, however he refused to make eye contact with her and pushed her arm away. "Ichiru?" Kasey mumbled, but he didn't respond.

"The scent of blood is suddenly stronger." Zero said as he stood up. Ichiru's head snapped up.

"Lady Shizuka!" He yelled as he then darted out the door.

"Ichiru!" Zero begun to chase his brother out the door and down the hall, however something then stopped him. He turned around to see that someone gripped his arm, and saw that Kasey was there, glaring at him. "Kasey, let me go. You know I must kill Shizuka!"

"And what will happen after that? Huh? Do you really think I didn't hear what she said. Do you really plan on dying with her?" Kasey tightened her grip on his arm.

"You must not go any further. You didn't need to be here, you didn't need to do all of this."

"It's none of your business why I did this." Kasey released his arm and watched Zero as he sighed and placed his forehead in his palm. Kasey then gasped as Zero forcefully grabbed her, pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her. Kasey's eyes widened from his sudden action.

"You really think that I don't know? Kassandra, you shouldn't care so much for me." Zero whispered into her ear, before he pulled away. "Please don't follow me, stay here." Zero then turned his back toward her. _'I can't forgive myself if you get hurt.'_

"Are you serious? Zero!"

"I really did wish to die with her...but that is the past now. So don't worry anymore, I'll be back." Kasey then watched as Zero's figure disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

* * *

><p>Kasey woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She glanced toward her clock, which read 9:30 am.<em> It's Saturday, I'm going to kill the Association if they are giving me an order at this time.<em> Kasey lazily sat up, rubbing her eyes. She then grabbed her ringing cell phone and locked at the caller ID. _Huh? Unknown number?_ Kasey answered the call.

"Hello?_ Kassandra, is that you?_ Um yes, who's calling?_ It's Kenji._ H-How did you get my number? _Yagari gave it to me, I hope you don't mind._ U-Um no, not at all. _Well, me and your mother are heading out to a nearby mall in a couple of hours. We were wondering if maybe you would like to join us? And maybe get some lunch?_ I-I guess not. _Really?_ Yea, I would like to go. _Okay, we will be at the academy around noon._ Alright bye. _Bye. See you later!"_

Kassandra then hung up the phone, running her hands through her black hair._ Just give them a chance. Little by little. They just want to be back in your life. Take Zero's advice._ When Kasey thought of Zero, she automatically tensed, remembering what happened yesterday night.

_Kasey walked along with the Headmaster down the concrete stairs, staring at the door. They were underneath the academy, and no one knew that this area existed. It was a holding cell, and currently it was being occupied by Zero. The Headmaster opened the door, revealing her uncle there as well._

_"H-How is he? Kasey asked as she entered the cell. She took in Zero, who was bind to the walls by shackles and a Vampire Hunter charm was placed on the floor and connecting wall._

_"It's no use, even though I drugged him." Her uncle told her. Kasey slightly flinched as Zero lashed forward, his blood lust eyes and his fangs bared. He looked directly at Kassandra, there eyes meeting before he let his head drop._

_"E-Enough, k-kill...me." Zero said between breaths. Yagari lifted his gun, but the Headmaster stopped him. The two men watched as Kasey stepped forward, taking a risk as she walked to Zero._

_"Zero...it's me...Kassandra."_

_"K-Kasey?" Zero slowly raised his head, his tattoo pulsing red as it stretched out along his neck, signifying that he was thirsty. A loud noise then echoed through the room, causing Yagari and Kaien Cross to leave the room, however Kasey stayed there. Once they left, Kasey moved closer to Zero grabbed Zero's neck and pinned him to the wall._

_"Zero, w-why are you giving up so easily?"_

_"I-I can't anymore. It's too much." Kasey grunted and then placed Zero's head by her neck. Zero's eyes widened as his vision focused on her flesh, his eyes burning red. However, he didn't not hesitate, and he bit into her skin, drinking the red elixir._

_'I will not regret this.'  
><em>


	8. Promises

_Thank you to **minaghostwolf** and **maee** for reviewing chapters 6 & 7! Also, thanks to **ashleeygrace** & **shirosuki sakura** for reviewing chapter 7! Hope you guys to continue to review and others as well! It inspires me to write more! :D  
>Oh, please excuse if I misspelled your name, I do this based on memory XD<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8 - Promises<br>_**

Kassandra calmly laid on her bed, staring at the pale ceiling above her. She then brought her right hand up, bringing a necklace into view. A necklace that contained a star made out of her birthstone, a necklace that was just given to her by her parents. It spun slightly on the chain, the sun reflecting off the stones. She wanted to wear the necklace, but at the same time she didn't.

_Kasey silently ate her sushi roll as her parents' furiously searched through their shopping bags. They were in the food court, after several hours of shopping. Of course, Kasey only bought little things here and there, while her parents basically bought at least something from every store._

_"Found it!" Claire yelled as she pulled out a small bag from a larger one. Claire looked to Kenji and they both slightly nodded. "Kasey."_

_Kassandra looked up from her food, looking both at her parents' faces._

_"Kassandra, we wanted to give you this." Kenji told her._

_Kassandra looked at the bag, and then to her parents. Her hands slowly moved forward to take the mysterious object. She took one last glance before she dug her hand in the bag. She felt something soft, velvety. Her hand clasped around a small box and she pulled it out. The box was made the size of her palm. She opened the top, and resting inside the box was a star necklace. Her eyes slightly widened before she looked back to her parents._

_"I-I can't accept this." She mumbled._

_"Kasey, don't be ridiculous. Of course you can!" Her mother said as she pushed Kasey's hand back as she tried to give it back._

_"It's a birthday gift. We know you're birthday isn't right now, but it is coming up soon. We don't know if we will still be here, so we wanted to give you one either way."_

_"T-Thank you." Kasey slightly stuttered as she stood up from her chair and went to the other side of the table to hug her parents. Before she went into hug them, she saw the smiles that were plastered on their faces._

_"Kasey, we really did miss you. And we love you." Her father whispered into her ear as he patted her head._

_From the look on their faces, Kasey can tell what they were saying was true._

Kassandra moved from her bed and went to the bathroom, with the necklace in her hand. She ran her fingertips along the empty skin of her neck. She unclasped the back and placed it on her neck, fastening it in place. She looked at the necklace in the mirror, placing her hand above it. A sudden knock from her door made her slightly jump. She shoved the necklace inside her shirt and went over to answer the door.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" She asked as she saw her uncle right there leaning on the door frame. He took a puff of his cigarette before he answered. Kassandra noticed that he was in his regular clothes, not the clothes he used around the academy.

"The Association. They want to talk to you." He finally said. Kasey's face was filled with confusion.

"Right now? What for?"

"I don't know. They just want you to head over to the Headquarters right now."

"Are you going to go also?"

"No, they gave me an order."

"Okay then. I guess I will be heading out."

"Kassandra, be careful." Her uncle told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The female huntress pushed the large double doors open to the Hunter Association, scanning the area to see if anyone was there. But, there was no one in sight. <em>So they want me to come over here, but no one is even here yet.<em> Kassandra laid down on a sofa, waiting till at least someone would get there._ I wonder what they want with me?_ _They never call me down here unless for reports and duties._ She then heard a door knob begin to jiggle from one of the rooms inside. She abruptly stood up, pulling out her gun as the door violently shook. _Who can possibly be here?_ With a sudden jerk, the door finally opened. The person grunted then sighed when the door gave away. The person then stared at Kasey, with a smile. Kasey slowly lowered her gun as she took in the features of the male.

"Kaito? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Kasey."

"Hi. Now, are you going to tell me why you are here?"

"I guess you don't like people just popping up, do you?"

"Kaito! I don't have time to play 20 questions with you!"

"Okay, sheesh. Calm down. They called me down here."

"For what?"

"To talk to you about something." Kaito moved from his spot, and walked over to sit on the sofa. "The academy has changed you huh? You used to be so nice to me then." He said with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't act like you use to be a nice person to me also."

"You're right, I wasn't. But then.._.certain_ things changed."

"Okay, we don't have time to replay the past. So, can you tell me what the hell is going on?" Kaito patted the seat next to him, and Kasey just sighed. She moved to sit down, but she sat on the opposite sofa of Kaito. She threw her feet up, and rested her head on her arms.

"So, how have you been Kassandra? It's been almost two years since I last saw you." Kasey glared at him._ Didn't I tell him to just get to the point?_ But she decided to engage in a little conversation.

"Good I guess. Me and Sensei came over here to the Academy, and I'm trying to juggle that with the loads of orders the Association gives me."

"You should've expected that since you are currently the best female hunter."

"I didn't complain about it Kaito."

"Now that is the Kassandra I know. Always hard-working."

"What freaking ever Kaito. I see you're back to your old self, mocking and bullying others."

"I think you know the reason why I stopped being mean to _you_."

"Don't you dare say a word."

"Why not?"

"Kaito, I'm not joking. Stop. It's not funny."

"Fine, I'll stop. But I'm not going to forget."

"You can be such an asshole to me sometimes do you know that?"

"Well, we have been friends since we were young."

"Yup. Those use to be good times."

"Are you saying you don't enjoy my company anymore?"

"Not right that at the moment." Kasey gave him a sly, evil grin. "So, are you going to tell me what's been going on? And why the Association called you down to talk to me?"

"Oh right. About that...you know I got transferred to Tokyo right?"

"Yea...does this have to deal with Tokyo?" Kaito nodded.

"Recently, there have been more and more Level E attacks over there. And, to make it worse, they're aren't much hunters there because we are all scattered around the world."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?"

"This is where you come in. The Association wanted to know, if you are willing to transfer to Tokyo and help me over there."

"Transfer to Tokyo?" Kasey yelled as she abruptly sat up.

"Yes, to Tokyo."

**~XxXxXxXx~**

Kasey absently roamed the perimeter of the school, wishing that the night would just be over. In her opinion, too must has just happened in that _one_ day. Thoughts furiously ran through her head. _Should I take Kaito's offer and go with him to Tokyo? But, I made a promise to myself that I would watch over Zero._ Her eyes snapped to the gate, and she quickly ran towards it and hopped on the opposite side.

"Excuse me? Isn't this Cross Academy. I know it's kind of late, but I came after work." A voice spoke from the darkness. Kassandra could see that the person wore glasses along with a suit, and had blonde hair. Her eyes narrowed as she took in his appearance...and the strange aura he had.

"What do you want? _Vampire_?"

"Oh, you're a guardian here too?" The vampire asked with a sly smile. "Then tell me..."

"Tell you what?" Kasey asked as she pulled out her anti-vampire gun and pointed it straight at the vampire.

"Where is the other guardian?" The vampire then charged toward her, his hands turning into claws. Her finger tightened around the trigger and she was about to pull it when the vampire halted right in front of her.

"Zero?" Kassandra said confused as she saw him with a grip on the vampire.

"What do you want with me?" Zero spat toward the vampire, clearly ignoring Kassandra at the moment.

"Zero Kiryu. For murdering a Pureblood, under the orders of the Senate, you will be executed."

"To hell you will!" Kasey yelled from behind Zero.

"The Senate takes pride in protecting the Purebloods, but yet you slipped through and killed Shizuka Hio." The vampire pushed his glasses up his nose with his claws.

"Zero killed no one!"

"Kasey, this doesn't involve you." Zero said, not meeting her eyes. The female huntress gritted her teeth.

"The price you will pay for this crime is your life. That still is a cheap price though." The vampire mocked. Zero's eyes quickly turned blood red, and he easily bent the vampire's hand with his abrupt strength gain.

"Ah! How dare you crush a vampire's bones! You soon-to-be Level E!" The vampire raised his arm to strike at Zero, but Kassandra managed to get in the way, tightly grabbing it's wrist. With it's other hand, the vampire quickly lashed at her, and she quickly turned and kicked, knocking the vampire to the floor.

"I'm sorry but I will not sell my life cheap." Zero said as he pointed his Bloody-Rose to the vampire on the floor.

"You can't escape us. Your destiny is to be executed by us." Zero pulled his trigger, shooting the vampire, causing it to disintegrate below him. Zero looked back to Kassandra, to see if she was alright. But the two hunters were quickly surrounded by more vampires before Zero can say anything to her.

"I said this doesn't involve you. So go."

"Since when do I listen to you?" Kasey said as she faced the vampires. However, a vampire disintegrated into the air in front of her own eyes. Next thing Kasey noticed, was that the Night Class was there as well.

"Shizuka had done something that made it inevitable for Zero to hunt her down. So why must be Zero executed?" The Pureblood, Kaname Kuran asked.

"Kaname, if a Pureblood like you interferes, we will not be able to complete our mission." One of the vampires spoke.

"I would ask to avoid sullying this Academy, which I hold dear to myself, from your foolish actions." Kaname's eyes turned red, and one of the vampires winced in pain. "Leave. Now."

"Your choice to protect Zero, will be reported to the Senate Kaname!" The vampires informed him as they left.

"What's with all this Kuran?" Zero asked.

"I couldn't ignore it. The senseless execution of a fellow student by my foolish race." Kassandra winced in pain, causing everyone to look at her. "You should really get that checked out Kassandra." Kasey started to run out of the woods, and Zero finally could smell it. _Blood? Kassandra's blood? When did she get hurt?_ Zero glared at the Pureblood, before he turned and started to go after Kasey.

* * *

><p>Kassandra walked through the dark halls of the dorms, with her blazer in one hand and her under shirt only half buttoned. She had just finished sneaking into the infirmary to get some bandages for her injured torso. She would've seen the nurse, but no doubt will the nurse tell her uncle, and will her uncle say something to her. <em>'Stupid vampire lashing out at me. Whatever, it's just some scratches. However, I've been getting more hurt lately.'<em> She thought as she passed my a lit room, and she saw Zero sleeping on the sofa. However, he was unconsciously shifting his head from side to side._ Baka, shouldn't he be sleeping in his room?_ Kassandra walked over to the sleeping hunter, who seemed to be having a bad dream. She knelt by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zero, wake up." She whispered slightly as she shook him, but he only seemed to continue thrashing his head around. "Zero wake up!" She said more loudly this time.

"Kassandra!" Zero yelled as his eyes snapped open and he quickly jolted up right.

"Zero? I'm right here." Kasey said as she blinked confusingly.

"I thought I killed you." He whispered as he brought the female huntress into his arms.

"Zero, I'm fine, I'm right here." She repeated as she hesitantly rubbed his back. "What's wrong?"

"Kasey, can you promise me something?"

"Um...I guess..." She said slightly surprised after a moment. _Zero isn't acting like himself._

"Promise me...whatever you do...or whatever**_ I_** do, you won't give up and leave me." He said as he looked into her cobalt eyes, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Zero I-"

"Promise me, Kasey!" Zero said as he moved his hands from her shoulders to hold either side of her face. Kasey stiffened from feeling the skin-on-skin contact with Zero. "Promise?" Zero asked as he brought their faces closer, their foreheads touching.

Kassandra hesitated for a moment, but then slightly nodded her head, agreeing to this promise with Zero. She then begun to see Zero come closer and closer, the gap between them getting smaller and smaller. She felt his breath against her lips, and then their lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I know that chapter sucked! It was just bits of scenes; nothing can really happen when you go to the mall! And BAM! Kaito is here! I know he is like extremely OOC, but I don't have like a clear grasp on his personality because I barely read about him. Also, I stated before that he is like different around Kassandra because of things that happened when they trained together ;) So, hooray for their slight moment! This chapter wasn't that long, so I hope to make the next one long for you guys! I plan to make a sequel to this, but I don't know if I'm going to continue it in this story, or make another one all together. I want to write what actually happened in the one-year skip. Like with Zero and Kasey, ect, but from my perspective, so it might be slight AU? Anyway, I'm sorry it took long to update! Since school started, I have been super busy with classes, activities, and such! But holidays are coming up, so I might update a bit quicker. Please R&amp;R!<strong>  
><em><strong>~BeautifulDarkAndTwisted~<strong>_


	9. Multiple Choices

_**Chapter 9 - Multiple Choices**_

Kassandra was surprised that she didn't push Zero away, she allowed him to kiss her. However, her thoughts were tearing her in all different directions and some of them actually confused her. _Don't do this, this is wrong. More, I want more._ Kasey was shocked that she actually wanted, no she _craved,_ more of Zero. _Stop this right now! No, I can't...it's Zero._ Kasey then found herself grabbing Zero's face with both her hands. She deepened the kiss and begun to stand up from her kneeling position on the floor. Zero quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him as his tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance. Kasey sat on top of him, straddling the hunter. Zero groaned impatiently as he waited for his entrance to be granted. Kasey smirked into the kiss, and then parted her lips slightly. She then wrapped one arm around his neck, and then grabbed a fistful of his silver hair with the other. Zero then broke the kiss, desperately needing air. However, Kasey thought differently. She placed a hand over her mouth and stood up.

"I-I-I'm so sorry..." Kasey mumbled.

"Kasey...no-"

"I don't know what got into me...I'm sorry." Kasey then quickly ran out of the room and headed for her dorm. Zero placed his head into his hands and groaned. _God damn it._

* * *

><p>Kasey entered her dorm and quickly slammed the door. She slowly slid to the floor, breathing heavily. <em>What just happened? Did...Did I just kiss Zero?<em> Kasey absently touched her lips, still feeling the warmth of Zero's lips against hers. However, her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing in her pocket. She took out her cell phone and read the message. It was from Kaito. _Hunter's Society orders. You have to observe tomorrow night's vampire gala._ Kasey sighed and quickly responded with an _'okay.'_ She got up and laid on her bed, letting her sleepiness carry her away.

**~XxXxXxXx~**

Kasey grunted and then sighed as she exited the car. She smoothed out her purple dress and then looked towards her uncle.

"This is why I never like observing these stupid galas." She mumbled.

"Well Kassandra, you don't look that bad. It's good to see you in a dress. In fact, I think this is the first time I've see you in a dress."

"Yup, and I think you should take a picture because this is the only time you are going to see me in a dress."

"Would it kill you to act like a girl?" He sighed.

"Like I always say, yes it would." She said with a smirk. Kasey looked into the window of her car and quickly fixed her hair before joining her uncle's side and entering the gala. However once they entered, Kasey abruptly stopped in her footsteps and stopped her uncle with her arm across his stomach.

"Ow, that kind of hurt. What is it Kassandra?" Yagari asked his niece as he turned to look at her.

"W-What is _he_ doing here?" Kasey stuttered as she caught sight of the silver-haired hunter.

"Well, maybe he got an order to. Just like us. This is a pretty big gala, it makes sense if they want one than one hunter here."

"But why _him_?"

"What has gotten into you? Haven't you and Zero been somewhat getting along?" When Kassandra didn't give an answer, Yagari just huffed and continued to walk through the gala, with Kasey following shortly behind him. _God damn it. He's going to talk to Zero._ Kasey thought as she realized where her uncle was heading.

"Master." Zero mumbled as he felt Yagari's hand on his head.

"Stupid pupil." Yagari said in response.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zero asked as his eyes met Kassandra's.

"We can ask you the same thing." Kasey quickly snapped back.

"We have orders also." Yagari answered.

"Will you quit touching me?" Zero asked as he turned his gaze to Yagari.

"Such a cold pupil."

"Kassandra. May I have this dance?" Zero asked as he held out a hand to the female hunter. Kasey's eyes widened and then narrowed. She was about to answer with some slick reply, before her uncle pushed her back. Zero quickly took her arm and dragged her onto the floor. She looked back to her uncle as he whispered to her _'Stop being so stubborn.'_ She just rolled her eyes and joined Zero on the dance floor.

"What is with your attitude today?" Zero asked as he wrapped his hand across Kasey's waist. "Is it because of last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kasey mumbled as she pretended to look around the room.

"Kassandra Blade. Look at me right now." Kasey slowly turned her face to the hunter and looked him dead in the eye, into those lilac eyes.

"I want an explanation...and_ now_."

"There's nothing to say."

"Kasey, stop being so stubborn. Tell me what is going on."

"It's nothing..."

"Kassandra, stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying. God damn it Zero. Why don't you just take my word for it? And you say I'm the stubborn one. Look who's-" Kasey was abruptly cut off as she felt something against her lips, and she then realized it was Zero. Her eyes widened and she quickly shoved at his torso, pushing him away. Her blue eyes then scanned the room, seeing if anyone saw what had just happened.

"Are you crazy? We are on duty! Wonder if someone saw us?"

"So? You seemed to enjoy it yesterday."

"Why are you so different around me?" Kasey asked as she looked at Zero's lilac eyes.

"I don't know." Zero mumbled as his gaze slowly changed from Kasey to something on the other side of the room. "Ichiru?" Zero mumbled.

"What? What is it Zero?" Kasey asked as she tried to see what Zero was staring at.

"I gotta go..." And with that, Zero disappeared into the gala, leaving the female hunter there frustrated and furious.

_'You are so stupid you know that? Actually thinking Zero liked you and all.'_ Kasey ran a hand through her jet black hair, messing up curls. She begun to leave the gala when she bumped into her uncle.

"Hey, where are you going? The gala isn't done yet."

"I'm heading over to Headquarters. I'll be back to pick you up." She mumbled as she walked passed her uncle and headed towards her car.

* * *

><p>Kasey forcefully pushed open the doors to the Headquarters, startling some of the hunters that were there.<p>

"I'm sorry..." She apologized as she headed for one of the main sofas.

"Don't worry about it Kassandra. Rough night?" One of the hunters asked.

"Yeah, pretty rough night." She laid on top of the sofa and placed her arm over her eyes, sinking into darkness.

"Iced coffee?" Someone asked Kassandra. Kasey nodded from underneath her arm and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She took the cup and then finally caught sight of the person.

"Kaito? What are you doing here?" She asked as she took a gulp of coffee.

"Just filling in some reports. Until, I heard someone viciously attack the doors. I decided to see what was going on and who it was, but I had a pretty clear idea." He said with a smirk.

"I didn't attack the doors."

"Sure you didn't. So what's the matter? I heard you had a rough night?"

"Yeah. I'm never going to another gala again. I don't care. The society can drown me in exterminations for all I care, I prefer that anyway."

"Oh that reminds me. Level E in town. Hunters Society wants you to do the extermination." Kasey glared at him.

"Not funny."

"Just trying to lighten up the mood. So, what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, but if you need to talk I'm here. I hope you know that Kasey. Always have been. Always will."

"Thanks Kaito." Kasey said with a smile, a hint of red tinting her cheeks. "So, um do you need help with anything?"

"Actually, I need some help in the library. Some new hunter completely disorganized the books, and I'm trying to put them back in place."

"Okay then, let's get to it." Kasey begun to stand up, but her long dress got caught with her heels causing her to lose her balance and trip. However, Kaito was there and he quickly grabbed her waist, preventing her from falling.

"Are you okay Kassandra?" Kaito asked as he looked into her blue eyes and slightly tightened his grip around her waist.

"Um yeah. Thanks." She mumbled.

She begun to blush when she realized that she held tightly onto his biceps and his face was rather close to hers. Kaito scanned the details of Kassandra. Her jet black hair, her blue eyes, and the purple dress she wore that fitted her perfectly. His eyes met hers and he couldn't help himself. All his feelings and emotions begun to take over as he slowly leaned in closer to the huntress. Kasey stared at the blonde hunter as she saw the distance between them decrease, but words couldn't find her to tell him to stop. Kasey got this weird feeling as she saw their lips were about to touch. But, everything went away as the sound of her phone alerted the two hunters. Kaito quickly backed away and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"You should get that..." Kasey nodded and answered her phone. A quick conversation happened before her attention was drawn back to the blonde hunter.

"It was my uncle. The gala seems to be over...so I should go pick him up."

"No worries. I should get going to. It's getting late. I'll see you soon Kasey."

"Bye Kaito."

Kasey saw Kaito enter his car and leave into the night. As soon as she lost sight of him, tears begun to fill her eyes. _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

><p><em>Heeeeeyyy guys! I'm so terribly sorry it took me forever to update! School is just so stressful, and I have broken down so many times! And it's not getting any better because this year I just started at a new school, and next year I'm switching to a different one! I really don't like switching : But anyway, I'm in summer break and I plan to catch up on all my stories! So how was this chapter? Too OOC, too short? I know it wasn't my best. I will most likely rewrite this one as well as some others. I hope the next one is way better :D Anyway, so how is everyone doing? I hope summer is going well for you guys! Thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites, & story alerts! And special thanks to **Blackenflames, Animebookfreaker, DahliaCahill, Alex274, icysu22,** and **gokurakuin tsukiko** for reviewing chapter 8 :D Hope you guys continue to review! Hope yo see you guys soon!_  
><strong><em>~BeautifulDarkAndTwisted<em>**


	10. Double The Trouble

_**Chapter 10 - Double The Trouble**_

The arrow quickly ripped through the air, and effectively hit the target right in the heart. _Not good enough._ Kasey grunted and grabbed another arrow from the floor. She placed it into her bow and then drew it back, her eyes focusing on the practice dummy in front of her. She was just about to release, when a voice called out her name and rang through the training room. She slightly jumped and released the arrow, having it miss the dummy and rebound off the wall, hitting the floor. She gritted her teeth, and lowered her bow, not bothering to turn around to confront the person. Silently, the person walked until they were right behind Kassandra.

"You're way too tense." He whispered into her ear as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Kasey shuddered from the sudden contact, not expecting the hunter to be so close to her already. "Not to mention, you're also jumpy today."

"How did you know I was here Kaito?" Kassandra asked without turning around.

"Your uncle. My, this place hasn't changed a bit." Kaito said as his eyes scanned the training room, the very same training room that him, Kassandra, and the Kiryuu brothers used years ago. The training room that they used to become the hunters they were today. "How come you are here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I needed to get away from everything. And I feel relaxed when I'm training."

"You don't seem too relaxed."

"I felt your presence Kaito."

"So? A hunter should never be shaken by their peers." Kasey slightly tensed up from his words, causing Kaito to chuckle. She quickly whipped around, grabbing the blonde hunter by his neck, a smirk crossing her lips.

"A hunter should never be off guard." Kasey replied. Kaito carefully grabbed her hand and pried it off his neck.

"Who said you caught me off guard?" Kasey's eyes narrowed. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, and she quickly raised her right hand, aiming for Kaito's face. However, he knew she would try something. He quickly caught her fist and then lowered it down. "Shall we?" Kaito asked as an idea crossed his mind. Kasey smiled and nodded.

"Just like old times." She told the blonde hunter. "Any rules?"

"No weapons. Just hands-on combat." Kaito answered as he removed his trench coat and dropped it on the floor.

As soon as the coat hit the floor, Kasey charged at the other hunter. She easily tackled the hunter to the floor, straddling him. She drew her hand back, forming a fist and propelled it forward. However, Kaito caught her fist inches from his face. He held the fist tightly with his grip, causing Kasey to use her other hand and close it around his neck.

"You're so childish...do you really think you can kill a Level E like this?" Kaito teased. Kasey's eyes narrowed and an evil smirked crossed her face. She reached down to her boot with one hand, and pulled out a dagger. She then brought her lips to his ear.

"Last time I checked, you weren't a Level E." She whispered as she trailed the sharp blade across the skin of his neck. "But, I can kill you right now at this moment if I wanted to." She then applied more pressure to the blade, causing Kaito to slightly flinch. "Very easily might I add, just slice the jugular right here..." Kasey said as she traced Kaito's biggest artery, chuckling a bit to herself.

"You know you won't do it though." Kaito replied with a smirk and a chuckle of his own, causing Kasey's eyes to widen with disbelief.

"Or really? Are you testing me Kaito?" Kasey said through gritted teeth as she slowly leaned in closer to him, their faces just about to touch. "Don't test me Kaito. You especially should know that."

"Do I Kassandra? Do I _really_ know that?" Kaito then quickly reversed their positions, hovering over the female huntress. He grabbed her wrists with one of his hands and pinned them at the top of her head, the blade falling out of her grip. She struggled a bit, but Kaito just tightened his hold on her, having her easily surrender. "Or maybe it's just the simple fact that I _like_ messing with you. I _like_ seeing how you react." Kaito used his free hand to trail his index finger lightly across her cheek. "Or even it's because I just _like_ you."

Kasey blinked several times. _Did that just come out of Kaito's mouth?_

"W-W-What?" Kasey stuttered, words all of a sudden starting to fail her. Kaito rolled his eyes, and lowered his face to Kassandra's.

"Don't act like you didn't know Kassandra. I played it really obvious. You aren't stupid, you're very smart as a matter of fact. Don't play this game with me." For once, Kasey couldn't find the words to respond. Kaito just sighed, lowering his face closer to Kasey, so when he spoke their lips would easily touch.

"I'm going to give you three seconds...if you don't stop me, I'm going to do something to you that I have been wanting to do all along." Kasey gulped, and her blue eyes met the hazel eyes of Kaito.

"One..." _Oh my god what is going on?_ "Two..." _Where did this come from? This certainly came out of the blue. I better do something!_

K-Kaito...S-S..." However, the words couldn't escape her mouth. Kaito paused, as if giving her a chance to say what she was going to say, but the words didn't come out.

"Three..." Kaito then just closed the slight space they had between them. The kiss was soft and sweet, different from her kiss was Zero. Their lips moved in synchrony as Kaito slowly trailed his thumb across her cheek. He then pulled back from the kiss.

"Kasey, you had to know...I played it so obvious for years..." He pressed a soft kiss on her neck, then brought his lips to her ear. "I'm never going to let you go Kassandra, but if I have to, it just won't be to anyone." A soft kiss was then placed on her exposed shoulder. "They have to go through me first, and gain my approval."

"You sound like my uncle." Kaito brought his lips back to Kassandra's, snaking his hands under her top and rubbing her sides, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. Kasey slowly brought her hands up to the collar of his shirt, using them to pull him closer. However, she didn't expect for her hands to slowly unbutton the top button. She can feel Kaito smirk into the kiss, and then he pulled back, having their foreheads touch.

"Kassandra Blade, just what do you think you are doing?" He asked with that sly smirk on his face.

"Yes, just what do you think you are doing?" However, the voice didn't come from either of the Hunters. The voice came from the entrance of the training room.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! It's been a long time, oh my god! I'm so sorry! I wanted to update during my summer break, but it was so heptic -.- shame on me. I'm going to try my best to update my stories and get back online. I've been getting alot of PM's asking where have I been and am I going to continue my stories! Yes I am, I just haven't found the time. Once again, gomenasai, shame on me : anyway, so pretty hot chapter ehh? lmao xD I don't know what got into me. So who are you guys shipping? Kasey&Zero? or Kasey&Kaito? Sorry chapter is short, and Kaito is like super ooc -.- my apologies. I wanted to give you guys a chapter though, I felt bad that I haven't been on this thing. Well please r&r. love you guys! :D hope to be back soon!_  
><strong><em>~BeautifulDarkAndTwisted<em>**


	11. A Mission Gone Wrong

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I just wanted to quickly thank everyone who has been sticking with me through out this story! I hope I am not disappointing you guys and ****you all continue to read! :D**** Spe****cial thanks to**_** Demon's little Princess, Mercede216, frances, Demonic Angel 7, animeloyalservant, LEAD, lina, **_**and**_** Aotsuki Rieko **_**for reviewing chapter 9 :) And also to**_** Rachel Monroe, Hikari-Suzume, Demonic Angel 7, **_**and**_** lead **_**for reviewing chapter ten :)**_**  
><strong>_**Please Read & Review. Hope you guys enjoy thi****s chapter :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11 - A Mission Gone Wrong<br>**_

Both of the Hunters' heads snapped to the entrance of the training room, wondering who had just asked that question. Kasey's breath hitched and her eyes widened. Kaito nervously swallowed and moved to sit on the floor besides Kassandra.

"S-Sensei? W-What are you doing here?" Kasey stuttered as she nervously ran her hand through her hair. Toga Yagari proceeded to walk toward the Hunters, taking a puff of his cigar. Once he stood in front of them, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope.

"Hunters' Society wants you both for exterminations. Apparently, there is a hidden place underground in Town that Level Es are hiding in." Yagari then handed Kaito the envelope containing the order.

"They want us both to do it?" He asked as he opened the letter up, verifying that they wanted both Hunters to take part in the exterminations.

"Didn't I just say that?" Yagari asked with a sigh and another puff of his cigar. "They are using this to see how both of you work together...in case you decided to go to Tokyo." That last sentence was directed straight toward his niece, and when their gazes met, Kasey nervously bit her lip and looked away. She hadn't told her uncle about the society asking her to switch locations...in fact, she had completely forgot about it. "Did you ever plan on telling me this Kassandra? Or did you just plan to run off, disappear, and elope with this baka?"

"E-Excuse me?" Her uncle's slick comment caused Kasey to snap her attention back to him, that small smirk crossing his lips.

"I'm just kidding Kassandra. But it was awkward to find you two...doing...what you were doing."

"C-Can you please just stop?" Kasey raised her hand as if trying to dismiss her uncle. She then pulled her trench coat tighter around her body, before proceeding to stand up and gather her weapons that were scattered around the training room.

"You should really start buttoning up that thing." Yagari told Kasey, directing his gaze to Kaito who just immediately looked away.

"K-Kassandra. We should get going. It's almost sundown." Kaito informed as he hurried out of the training room to avoid any contact with his Mentor. Kassandra tried to hurry past her uncle, but it didn't work. He quickly grabbed her arm, looking her in the eyes.

"I want you to be careful tonight."

"Sensei, I'll be fine. If anything Kaito is there just in case."

"Kassandra. I'm saying this for you. The sun is setting, you haven't done an extermination at night since_ that_ time." Kasey's eyes slightly widened and she gulped.

"I-I'll be prepared. I promise." She then hurried past her uncle, the thought of _that_ night going through her head.

* * *

><p>Kassandra and Kaito looked down the sewer hole as they confirmed that this lead underground. Kasey looked at Kaito who just nodded.<p>

"I feel them. Do you?" He asked, and Kassandra just nodded.

Making sure they weren't drawing attention, Kassandra then jumped down, landing quietly on her feet. The place was slightly damp, and several lights along the wall lit their path. Kaito then joined her as well, and he proceeded to cover their entrance back up. They stared at the long hallway in front of them, waiting for something to charge at them. But once nothing did, they proceeded to slowly walk. Water splashed under their feet as they made their way through, and once they reached the end, they had two choices right or left. They were going to split up, until a piercing scream rang through the underground maze. They immediately turned left, and followed the scream. There slouching against a wall, was a girl probably the same age as Kassandra. She sat against the wall, gripping her knees and rocking back and forth. Kaito slowly moved forward reaching his hand out.

"Hey, are you okay? Don't worry, we are hear to help." He gently cooed to the girl.

Kassandra slowly observed the girl, taking in her features and condition. She didn't seem to know how Kaito didn't notice it, but she did. Kasey abruptly pulled his arm, placing him behind her. As soon as he was behind her, the Level E quickly jumped, knocking Kassandra at her back. The Level E greedily snapped at Kasey's face, overcame by the thirst for blood. The Level E managed to grab a hold of Kassandra around her neck, knocking her head hard on the cement. Kasey grunted as she immediately felt blood begin to flow from her head. Kasey punched the Level E square in the jaw, having her roll off her. Kassandra shot a quick glance to Kaito, and his face was filled with shock, but she didn't know the reason why. _Baka, he's hesitating._ Kasey stood up as quick as she can, facing the Level E. She immediately reached into her jacket and pulled out her gun, aiming it at the Level E who was just standing right in front of her. It was then that when she took in the whole appearance of the Level E, that it hit her. But she couldn't hesitate, not at a time like this._ I'm sorry._ She then quickly pulled the trigger, having the Level E fall and disintegrate into dust. Kassandra then stumbled toward Kaito, gripping his shoulders. Her vision started to turn blurry and darkness begun to creep into the side of her eyes.

"Kaito...I-I can't..." She softly mumbled as she lost her grip on Kaito and fell to the floor. Kaito immediately dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the female huntress.

"Kassandra? Kasey?! Are you okay?" It was then that Kaito saw drops of scarlet on the floor. He slowly brought his hand toward Kasey's head, and when he pulled back to examine it...it was coated with blood. "Oh god. Kasey we can't continue this mission now. We have to leave." Kaito then scooped up Kassandra into his arms, carrying her bridal style. It was just like_ that_ night, the night of her first extermination.

_It was a dark night as Kassandra and her uncle walked through the old abandoned two-story house. Kasey was anxious to exterminate the Level E's, it was her first order from the Hunter Society after all, and she wanted to prove that she can do this, that she was meant for this. She can feel the presence of the Level E's, and it wasn't just one, it was two. Her head immediately jolted to the staircase when she heard the floor creak. But, nothing was there. She then looked toward her uncle, who was holding a flashlight._

_"I don't see anything just yet, do you?" She asked. Her uncle just nodded._

_"No, but keep your eyes open. Just one second can be vital. I'll check the second floor, you check down here." Kasey nodded and then disappeared into the darkness. She entered what seemed to be a living room area. The floor was stained with blood, and not just any blood, it was the blood of a human. She then heard the floor creak again, and she whipped her head, to see a Level E standing right behind her. He was a tall brunette man, with his eyes blazing red. He tilted his head to the left, eying Kassandra._

_"My, you...smell** fantastic**." He said as he slowly took a step toward her. Kasey instinctively took a step back and reached for her anti-vampire gun. "A Hunter I see?"_

_"Well you aren't going to see much longer." The Level E then lunged toward Kasey, but she was quick. She kicked him right in the chest, sending him flying several feet back, causing him to hit his head on the wall. He grunted out of pain as closed his eyes. But, Kasey was ready. While he had his eyes closed, she was already in front of him, pointing the gun right above his heart. He opened his eyes and slightly gasped. "I told you so." A gunshot then rang through the abandoned house, and a gust of wind blew the dust away._

_Kassandra then heard growling behind her and she quickly turned around to face her next target. Another Level E, however this was a young girl, no older than 10. Kasey slightly hesitated,** who would do this?** But her Hunter instincts quickly kicked back in. Kasey quickly reached for a dagger in her jacket and hauled it forward, landing in the dead center of the girl's forehead. She then easily pointed and shot the Level E in the chest, effectively turning it into dust and causing her dagger to hit the floor. She moved over to the pile of dust, picking up her dagger. It was then that her uncle reached her position and looked at the pile of dust._

_"Upstairs was clear. So I guess you killed both?" He asked. Kasey smiled and nodded, earning a smile from her uncle. "That's my girl." The two Hunters then proceeded to walk out of the abandoned house, and that was when it happened. Kasey felt another presence of a Level E, but she felt it too late. She didn't even have time to turn around. Next thing she knew, she was laying on the floor with an aching pain surging through her back, and then a gunshot was heard. Everything was spinning around her; Kasey struggled to get up, her legs furiously wobbling. She started to collapse, but she was then caught by her uncle._

_"Kasey?! Kasey, please answer me!" Yagari furiously yelled as he scooped his niece into his arms._

_"Another...Level...E..." She mumbled between breaths. She tried to focus on her uncle's face, but all she was darkness creeping into her vision._

_"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought the area was clear." Blood seeped into Yagari's hands as he carried his niece. He had to make it back to the Association, and fast._

_"Oji-san, I'm dizzy, my back hurts." She softly mumbled as she gripped tightly onto his jacket as it was her lifeline at this point._

_"Hang in there. We are almost to the Association."_

_"What did he do to me?"_

_"He attacked from behind...he jumped from the staircase. He scratched your back really badly. I'm sorry." Yagari then kicked through the doors to the Association, asking for any help from the Hunters that were there. Of course, Kaito was there and immediately took action. He stripped the jacket and shirt of Kassandra, looking at the three large marks that stretched from her shoulder to her mid-back. She wasn't bleeding as much as before, but the wounds were deep. He quickly started to clean the wounds, and in the distance Kassandra can hear her uncle talking to someone, most likely the president of the Hunter's Society._

_"I told you she was too young. We never send out Hunters at this young of age."_

_"She killed two Level E's tonight. It wasn't her fault. She did what she was suppose to do."_

_"Then why is she hurt, and badly at that?"_

_"Your order was to kill two Level E's...there was no knowledge of a third."_

_"A Hunter should always be prepared for whatever possible outcomes."_

_"And she is. I was the one who trained her, or did you forget that?"_

_"You are lucky Toga that you are currently ranked first as a Vampire Hunter. If I see her get hurt during an extermination again, she will not be receiving orders until I deem she is ready."_

_"Believe me, it won't happen again."_

_Yagari then moved to sit in a chair that was right by his niece. He then looked towards his niece, who was sound asleep on a large sofa. **I'm sorry.** Kaito then appeared by his Mentor's side._

_"Don't worry about it. She's going to be fine, we all know she is a fighter. The wounds were pretty deep but with our accelerated healing she should be fine in no time. I gave her some painkillers, and that apparently knocked her out."_

_"Thanks Kaito." Yagari mumbled. Kaito nodded towards his Mentor, gave one last look to Kassandra, and left. The Vampire Hunter then sighed and placed his head in his hands. **If only I scanned the area more clearly, none of this would've happened...Kassandra I'm sorry.**_

Kaito hurried to the Association, quickly pushing the doors in the process. Several hunters looked directly in their direction, shocked when they saw Kassandra Blade, pupil of the number one Vampire Hunter, currently the number one female Vampire Hunter, unconscious in his arms...and covered in blood from her head to her neck. All the Hunters that were currently there hurried over to the two, trying to find any way they can assist them. One Hunter was sent to contact Yagari, another was sent to get supplies from the infirmary, and another was with Kaito as they headed over to the many rooms they had in the building.

Kaito gently placed her in the bed, placing many pillows under her head for support.

"Kaito, are you sure you don't want me to watch over her or do anything else?" The Hunter asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just make sure that Yagari has been contacted and I need the stuff from the infirmary." The Hunter nodded and left the room, leaving Kaito with an unconscious Kasey. He took of his jacket and moved to sit next to her on the bed. He slowly trailed his thumb across her cheek, a bit of blood staining his finger. He looked to the pillow underneath her head which was slightly stained with blood. The bleeding had seem to stop and was less heavier than before. knock then came from the door, causing Kaito to look in that direction.

"This was all I can get from the infirmary Kaito." The Hunter said as he entered the room and handed Kaito the medical supplies. "We called Yagari also. He said he was on the way now as we speak." Kaito nodded and mumbled a quick_ 'Thank you'_. The Hunter looked towards Kassandra with a concerned look before he nodded back and left the room, closing the door.

Kaito quickly retrieved a bowl filled with warm water from the bathroom before he returned to Kasey's side. He dipped a towel in the bowl and proceeded to wipe the dried blood from Kasey's neck and face. When he was finished, the clear water was now tainted pink. There was nothing he can do about her head, Kassandra would have to wash her hair in the shower to get the remaining blood out. Kaito slowly placed his palm on her cheek, causing her to slightly stir. A small smile then crossed his face. _She's going to be fine, I know it. She just fainted from major blood loss._ Kaito placed the bowl on the nearby counter and made his way out the room. He gave one last look to the unconscious Huntress before he slightly closed the door, he will check on her in about half an hour. Kaito walked back outside to the main room of the Association, where he was immediately spotted by Yagari...and a certain silver-headed Vampire Hunter next to him. Zero furiously stomped his way towards Kaito, backing him up into a wall.

"You were suppose to watch over her baka! How could you let something like this happen?" Zero furiously yelled.

"Zero I haven't seen you for years, and this is how you treat me? I think you are the baka here. So rude." Kaito calmly responded.

"Well, I didn't think I would be seeing you under these circumstances. How did you not protect her? How did you let her get hurt?!"

"I know you aren't one to talk Zero. You have been the_ main_ one hurting her here...and _I_ have been the one watching her." Kaito retorted. Zero stayed silent, and slowly moved away from Kaito.

"You don't know _anything_." He replied.

"Oh trust me..._I know_. I know more than you think, more than you can possibly know. I know stuff about Kassandra that you _wish_ you knew about her."

Zero's hands slowly formed into fists as he clenched his jaw. Why did it bother him so much of what Kaito said? Could he possibly know more about Kassandra than him? Kassandra was his best friend. But at the same time, he understood why this could be true. Zero was gone for several years, and Kaito was the one who probably stayed by her side this whole time. And when she came back, all Zero did was treat her badly and push her away. But still, why did this bother him so much? Why was there an aching pain in his chest? Why did Zero just want to push Kaito up that wall and give him one good punch?

"Quit it you two. Stop being such children. Kaito, where's Kassandra?" Yagari asked as he approached the two bickering Hunters.

"She's in the first room on your right."

Yagari quickly hurried to the room, leaving the two Hunters there, staring at each other in silence.

"I didn't know she was going to get hurt Zero." Kaito said, breaking the silence. "I thought I was the one who was going to get hurt. I hesitated. Kasey was the one who took over."

"What do you mean you hesitated?"

"Have you ever been on a hunt with Kassandra? She is a completely different person. She feels no mercy, her kills are like prizes to her."

"Yes I have been on a hunt with her, but she wasn't like that."

"No Zero. I don't mean just her tagging along with you or supervising. I mean where the mission is_ hers_ personally. She doesn't let anything get in her way. I don't know if she knew this...I don't think she did since she was so into the mission...but the Level E she killed.

"What about it?"

"The Level E was Kelsey, that's why I hesitated." Zero's eyes slightly widened in recognition.

"Kelsey? Kassandra's best girl friend?"

"Yes, Kassandra killed her best girl friend. But how she was about, she didn't hesitate or anything. I don't even know if she recognized her. She killed her effortlessly."

"Kaito, I thought you said she was in the first room on the right?" Yagari asked, interrupting the two Hunters.

"She is..." Zero, Kaito, and Yagari all then ran simultaneously to the room. But, Kassandra wasn't there. The only thing that was left of her presence was the blood-stained pillows.


	12. A Very Merry Christmas

_Hey guysss! I'm back :D Sorry but this isn't really an actual chapter :/ It's a Christmas special featuring Zero, Kasey, Ichiru, and Yagari :D And it's a flashback! I kind of imagine them around 12 or 13 here, like young adolescents :) The other chapter isn't quite done yet but I wanted to treat you guys! So hope you enjoy! And a special thank you to **'Demonic Angel 7'** and **'Hikari-Suzume'** for reviewing chapter 11! I hope that chapter wasn't that bad, I didn't get as much reviews as before and the views for that specific chapter were actually low. So if it was bad, gomenasai. I will try my best next chapter! But for now enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"A Very Merry Christmas"<strong>_

_**A Christmas Special Flashback**_

"Okay this sounds easy enough." Kasey said to the twins as she placed the box with the baking instructions back on the table. She then turned to the twins, who were rummaging through the kitchen and refrigerator to get the necessary ingredients. Moments later both of them appeared by her side, with many things cradled into their arms and gently placed them on the table.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" Zero asked, obviously worried since from all he knew Kasey has _never_ baked in her life.

"Of course! This sounds super easy!" She said with a large smile on her face. "Okay, so you guys got everything right?" The twins nodded simultaneously. "Alright then! Let's start baking!"

Zero moved to the oven, pressing its buttons until the desired baking temperature was set. Once done with that, he joined his twin brother Ichiru and Kasey back by the table as they prepared to make the cake batter. The three worked as if in an assembly line, Zero gathering the ingredients, then passing it to Ichiru, then Ichiru passing it to Kassandra who placed it into a big bowl.

"Okay I think that's all the ingredients" Kasey said as she looked down at all the ingredients piled up on each other in the bowl. The twins peeked over her shoulder, their eyebrows molding in confusion.

"Kasey, that doesn't look right..." Ichiru mumbled as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"See I knew you couldn't do this!" Zero yelled as he threw his hands up in frustration. "We should've just bought sweets in the store."

"Can you relax?! I need to mix it. Ichiru pass me the mixer beside you." Ichiru grabbed the appliance next to him and plugged it in, before handing it over to Kasey. Kasey placed the mixer into the bowl, and quickly pressed it on. But that seemed to be a mistake as the speed was on too high, spreading the mix all over the place. After a few seconds of struggling, she managed to turn it off. "Oops, I should've checked the speed first..." She mumbled as she saw that the kitchen table was now filled with chocolate. She then turned to the twins, and she immediately bursted into a fit of laughter as chocolate was over them as well.

"Haha, very funny." Zero mocked as he grabbed the towel offered by Kasey and wiped the chocolate off of him and his brother.

"Nii-san, it was kind of funny." Ichiru said, trying to hide the smile he so desperately wanted to show.

"Not as funny as this." Zero said as he moved to grab the bowl and dipped his hand inside, grabbing a large scoop of chocolate.

"Nii-san what are you-" Ichiru was abruptly cut off and he gasped as the large scoop of chocolate on his brother's hand disappeared and landed on Kassandra's face. He couldn't help it anymore, the younger twin quickly started laughing so hard and his sides began to hurt, making him bend over the counter. Kasey wiped the chocolate that surrounded her eyes and you can see the _challenge_ and _revenge_ she wanted. She quickly grabbed the bowl, scooped a handful of chocolate, and hurled it straight towards Zero. But Zero saw it coming, he quickly ducked, causing the chocolate to hit Ichiru. Kasey's eyes widened and she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Ichiru I-I-I'm so sorry. That was for Zero! Zero, you see what you do?" Kasey yelled as she placed her hands on her hips and started yelling at him.

"Me? You were the one who started it because you made the chocolate fly everywhere!"

"It was a simple mistake! You didn't have to throw it at me!"

"You should've checked the mixer first!"

"Well-" The two Hunters' argument was then cut off as a cracking sound was heard. They immediately felt something fall on their heads and they both instinctively reached to see what it was. Their hands were coated in something slimy, sticky, and yellow. They were then both greeted by a laughing Ichiru who had an empty egg shell in his hands.

"Ichiru!" Kasey and Zero both yelled simultaneously but all he did was continue to laugh. _'That's it, this is war.'_ Kasey thought as an evil smirk crossed her face. She quickly grabbed a can of whipped cream, pointed it towards both of the twins and pressed the nozzle.

"So that is how you want to play." Zero replied as he wiped some whipped cream for his face. "We'll see about that!" Zero quickly then threw some flour, coating Kassandra's face in white. Before they knew it, the three engaged in a food fight, completely destroying the kitchen.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Yagari yelled as he entered the kitchen, wanting to make hot chocolate and check on his three pupils. The three adolescents then halted their actions, slowly placing whatever they had in their hands down. "I thought you guys were going to be baking! Not throwing food at each other!" Three pairs of eyes slowly drifted to a spot above the one-eyed Hunter's head, where a large spot of chocolate was getting ready to fall any minute. They all nervously bit their lips, they were already in trouble, so how could they bring this up?

"Umm, Master..." Zero nervously spoke, wanting to warn his mentor.

"Ssssh. Quiet, I'm talking. I know it's the holidays and you three are close and always have fun. I don't mind you two staying over, but I do expect you to behave your-" Yagari was then cut off as the chocolate on the ceiling gave away...and landed on top of his head. Small fits of laughter erupted from the three teens, but none were brave enough to start laughing out loud.

"Oji-san?" Kassandra nervously asked, trying to not have the laugh escape from her lips. Yagari just held up a hand, silencing them. After several seconds, he then sighed in defeat.

"J-Just go upstairs and all three of you get cleaned up. I'm going to make hot chocolate and some sort of snack for you all." He then dismissed them with a wave of a hand, the three running pass him and erupting into laughter as they all ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The three Hunters in training along with their mentor all sat in the living room by the fire. They each had a large cup of hot chocolate and were all watching a Christmas movie. Yagari sat on the sofa, while the other three were laying on the floor on a makeshift bed. Zero laid between his brother and Kassandra, both of them curling into him as the night became colder and colder.<p>

"Oji-san, is their more hot chocolate?" Kasey asked as the cold was beginning to get to her. She waited for her uncle's response, but it didn't come. "Oji-san?" Kasey asked as she looked up to the sofa. She wasn't surprised to see the one-eyed Hunter who fell asleep on the sofa and was softly snoring.

"Of course..." She mumbled and a soft giggle came from her as she stood up. "I'm going to get some hot chocolate. Do you guys want some?" Kasey asked as she looked down to the twins.

"I want some." Zero replied. "How about you Ichiru?" However, the younger twin was also found asleep. Zero softly patted his brother's head and slowly maneuvered from under him, standing up and accompanying Kasey so they can gather some hot chocolate.

"No wonder it's so cold. Look it's snowing outside." Kasey said as she hopped on top of the counter and pointed her finger outside the window in the kitchen.

"I thought it wasn't suppose to be snowing until tomorrow night." Zero stated as he took out the two cups of hot chocolate outside the microwave.

"I thought so too." Kassandra then grabbed her cup from Zero and watched as he hopped onto the counter right next to her.

"You're cold aren't you?" Zero asked as he grabbed Kasey shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Apparently she had been shaking, but she didn't notice. She didn't feel cold anyway.

"Sensei cleaned up the kitchen quiet well." Kasey giggled as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. The kitchen looked spotless and now had Christmas decorations all over the place. There was no evidence whatsoever that the three had made a complete and horrible mess earlier.

"Kassandra look." Zero said as he looked directly above him. Kassandra followed his gaze, and right above them, settled a mistletoe. The heat immediately ran to her cheeks and she looked away, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. "I take it you don't like the tradition of a mistletoe?" Zero smirked.

"I um...I-I-I..." Kasey couldn't find the words. What was she going to tell him? That she hasn't had her first kiss before? No doubt will Zero laugh at her. That's what they always do as best friends. Make fun and mock each other. Kasey's eyes widened as she then felt something soft and warm against her cheek. _D-Did Zero just kiss my cheek?_ She quickly spun her head to look at her best friend. "W-What was that for?"

"What was what?" Zero asked as he sipped his hot chocolate, acting like nothing happened.

"That-that..._kiss_." She mumbled the last word so low, that Zero had to ask her again.

"That _what_?" Zero asked again, a smirk crossing his face.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't act like you don't know. It's written all over your face."

"You mean this?" Zero asked before he gently placed his lips on top of Kassandra, causing her eyes to widen and practically jump out of her eye sockets. He then withdrew back, leaving Kasey stunned and causing Zero to share a small laugh.

"Is that the only reaction I'm going to get from you?" He asked. Kasey opened her mouth as if going to finally speak, but it just then closed, leaving her silent. "I guess I have the ability to make you speechless huh?" Kasey's mouth dropped from Zero's choice of words, causing him to laugh again. However, before the two could say or do anything else...a throat clearing was heard. Both of their heads simultaneously turned back.

"What are you two doing here?" Yagari asked.

"We were getting more hot chocolate." Zero quickly answered.

"Well you two should get some sleep. It's getting late." Yagari stated. He then watched both of his pupils hop off the counter, grab their hot chocolate, and leave through the door. Yagari then prepped himself another cup of hot chocolate as well. His slouched over the counter, bringing the cup to his lips and then setting it back down. He then glanced above him, and a smirk crossed his face._ 'The mistletoe actually worked. Merry Christmas you guys.'_

* * *

><p><em>So what did you guys think? :D I know it's not an actual chapter, but I'm halfway done through the next chapter. I just wanted to have my lovely fans something to read! Soooo...was that cute or what?! Well I don't know, it's about what you guys think! I think they are all just so cute! And what about Yagari huh? Lmao! Well I hope you guys review. I just wanted to post this for Christmas and like I stated before it is a FLASHBACK! I'm going on a short family vacation so when I get back I plan to finish the chapter and post it since I'm on break from school! So expect a new chapter in no less than a week! Love all you guys that favorite and review! See you again soon!<em>  
><strong><em>~BeautifulDarkAndTwisted<em>**


	13. Over & Done

_Hey guys! I'm back, and this is a real chapter! XD Anyway, I know this chapter is a little bit later that I said, but I posted it as soon as I can! I want to thank** Hikari-Suzume, Demonic Angel 7, Guest,** and** The Last Rose to Fall** for you reviews on chapter 12 which was the Christmas special! Well, I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to continue this story because my fans and views and such are decreasing and greatly :/ I'm sorry...but I'm just not so sure about this story anymore even though I do **love** writing it! I guess it all depends how things continue and work out...Also, **HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYS! 2013 is hereeee :D** well, I think that's all I have to say for now. So thank you to my fans that have stuck with me. **Please read and review guys, love you all 3**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 13 - Over &amp; Done<em>**

The three male Vampire Hunters furiously glanced back and forth at each other, _was this a joke?_

"I swear she was right here! I placed her in this very room, on that very bed!" Kaito yelled as he pointed toward the bed that contained the blood stained pillows.

"Well it clearly doesn't matter. We have to find her!" Yagari yelled as he pushed passed the two boys and made his way out the room. It was then that he had bumped into someone...and hard, causing the person to fall flat on the floor.

"What the_ hell_ is your problem?!" The person yelled. Yagari's eyes widened when he caught sight of the person on the floor.

"Kassandra?" He mumbled as he kneeled down and offered a hand to her.

"Care to explain why you are just stomping through the Association?" She asked as she grabbed her uncle's hand and stood up, grunting slightly as she placed a hand to her head.

"I-I'm so sorry. I panicked when I didn't find you in the room. Are you alright?" Yagari furiously asked, throwing a whole bunch of questions in her direction.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm here breathing and standing. Doesn't that say enough?" Yagari slowly narrowed his eyes, from what he had been told his niece had hit her head, and hard. And on top of that, loss a significant amount of blood.

"Who am I Kasey?" He asked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Currently the number one Vampire Hunter and my Sensei, Toga Yagari."

"And..."

"And my uncle." She said with a sly grin, trying to assure him nothing was wrong.

"What about him?" He asked as he jabbed a thumb towards the blonde Hunter. Kassandra just sighed.

"That's Kaito. I trained with him when I was younger. We went on a mission earlier to see if we would work well together." She replied monotonously.

"Okay then. What about him?" Yagari then pointed to the silver-headed Hunter. Kassandra slowly tilted her head to the side, confusion appearing all over her face.

"I-I don't know. Am I suppose to know who this is?" She asked confusingly. All three pairs of eyes widened at her response. Zero quickly stepped forward, gripping Kassandra's shoulders.

"Kassandra, it's me Zero. You seriously don't remember me?" He asked hesitantly, fear seeping through his words. All Kassandra did was nervously gulp and shook her head. "T-This can't be happening. NO! Kassandra!" Zero yelled as he begun to shake the Huntress's shoulders.

"Zero relax. Let her go, you are only going to make things worse." Yagari said softly as he placed a hand on top of Zero's. "She hit her head pretty hard and lost a lot of blood. Just give her some time, she might eventually remember." Zero finally released Kassandra's shoulders and turned to face his Master.

"_Might?** Might?!** _Wonder if she doesn't?" He yelled. Just then, a malicious laugh erupted from behind the two.

"You guys are so stupid." Kasey laughed.

"Kassandra? Are you serious?" Yagari shrugged and placed his fingers on his temples, rubbing them.

"Well that's what you guys get. I'm fine okay?" She said as she crossed her shoulders in front of her.

"You had me thinking you are suffering from amnesia. Don't ever do that again." Her uncle scolded.

"Yes Sensei." She said with an evil smirk. Kassandra then turned towards Zero, who just stood there, apparently in shock. "I'm sorry Zero." Kasey apologized, a laugh threatening to escape her lips.

Kassandra could see Zero tense up as he slowly walked towards her and she sighed. She was definitely going to hear it from him now. But instead, her eyes widened when she was immediately pulled into a pair of warm, comforting, and strong arms. Zero then brought his lips to her ear.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." He gently whispered, causing Kassandra to nervously gulp.

"Kaito, let's go." Yagari said as he begun to push the blonde Hunter out of the room. However as Kaito was being pushed out, he couldn't take his eyes of the two. "Kaito didn't you hear me? Let's go!" Yagari yelled as he smacked his pupil on the back of his head.

The door was then closed behind the hugging Hunters and they just stood there. After a couple of seconds and feeling that Zero will definitely not let go for a while now, Kassandra slowly brought her arms up around Zero's neck, slowly pulling him closer into the hug. Zero then tightened his grip around her before pulling away and creating a small gap between them, leaving their foreheads touching. Zero brought one of his hands to her face, pushing the stray hairs behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" He whispered gently, causing Kassandra to once again roll her eyes.

"Didn't I say yes? God damn why are all of you so-" Kassandra was abruptly cut off as she felt lips moving against hers. She weakly pushed at Zero's chest, but he didn't budge. In fact, his grip around her only tightened. Kasey then shoved once more, with much more force than before, causing Zero to back up. Kasey looked to the floor and cradled her arms.

"Zero...I...I think you should go. I can't deal with this right now." Kasey mumbled. Zero however didn't quite understand, _what is wrong with Kassandra? Did something happen?_

"Kasey, what are you talking about? Are you okay? Is everything okay?" Zero slowly moved toward the female Huntress, but Kasey quickly shot her hand forward, placing it on Zero's chest to stop him from getting closer to her.

"No, nothing is okay at this point. Just please...please just go." Small tears fell from the side of Kasey's face and she then looked up to Zero. "_**Please.**_" She begged, as if he didn't leave at this moment she will break apart. But Zero was torn. Should he leave her alone like she asked? Or should he at least attempt to comfort her? Because he knew that he cared for her. Zero made his decision then sighed. He looked at the Huntress one last time, nodded, and exited out the door.

Kasey stared at the closed door for several seconds before she yelled out loud, her hands gripping the side of her head. She moved to the nearby counter, throwing her arms across its wood surface, spilling the bowl of water and knocking over the towels. She then sunk to the side of the bed, tears falling down her face. _I hate you guys, I hate you both. What have I done to deserve this? Why me? I already have enough on my plate right now. Why me?_

* * *

><p>"Zero, Yuuki, and Kaien are here." Yagari told Kassandra as he entered his niece's room. Kassandra had been staying at the Association recently, much to her uncle's dismay. She hadn't been to school for several days and she claimed it was because of her injury, but he knew there had to be a deeper meaning. Something she was obviously willing to avoid.<p>

"Why are they here?" Kasey asked through clenched teeth, anger obviously seeping through her words as she stood up from the bed.

"Apparently little Ms. Disciplinary Committee wants to found out information about her past."

"She's such a handful." Kasey sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned into her hand. "If your past isn't known, it should be for a reason. So why is she going to go poking around? Is she even ready for what she might uncover?"

"Probably not, but that's none of our business. Come on, let's go." Kassandra huffed and reluctantly followed her uncle.

* * *

><p>Kasey stood right next to her uncle, and both of them were behind the president of the Hunter's Society. They all three walked in sync through the halls of the Hunter Headquarters until they reached Kaien, Yuuki, and Zero who were talking to one of the fellow Hunters, and apparently he had been making fun of Yuuki and Zero.<p>

"That's enough." The President said, silencing the blonde Vampire Hunter and having everyone turns towards the three of them. "Zero is truly one of us. As a Hunter, he was born into the excellent Kiryuu family. With his vampire powers, he will become a valuable ally in due time." The blonde Vampire Hunter then left, and the president approached the three guests, leaving Kasey and Yagari slightly behind.

"It has been a while Society President." Zero said as he quickly glanced at Kassandra then looked back.

"My, how you have grown, Zero. Oh and is she your girlfriend?" The president finally asked as she caught sight of Yuuki. Kasey just huffed in the background, earning a stern look from her uncle. Zero grabbed Yuuki by the collar, bringing her closer to him.

"I've come to look at the Society's reports from 10 years ago." Zero stated.

"Ten years ago?" The president questioned as she eyed Zero.

"I'd like to add my request as well." Kaien added, earning a look from the president as well.

"So, that's how they decided to do this? By using Kaien?" Kasey whispered as they all begun to walk through the halls of the Headquarters.

"Apparently..." Her uncle responded.

"But President, the records are off limits." Kasey interjected and she can tell that Zero and Yuuki were glaring at her from behind. Yagari chuckled lowly and a smirk crossed his face due to his niece.

"Kassandra is right. But since Cross insists, I'm giving special access."

Kassandra sighed in defeat and looked pleadingly to her uncle. Yagari just shrugged his shoulders, stating that there was nothing they can really do at this point.

* * *

><p>"We are here at the archives." Kasey spoke as she stared at the large double wooden doors. She then turned back to the president. "I'm clearly not needed so can I leave?" She asked, earning a small laugh from the president.<p>

"Kassandra stop being so stubborn. I will need your help inside. After all, you are currently the best female Vampire Hunter. So act like it." Kasey turned around to look at Yuuki, who seemed to be quite shocked that she was the best female Vampire Hunter. She gave a quick smirk, before turning around and opening the doors.

"The history of the countless battles between Hunters and vampires lie in here." The president said as they walked through the countless rows and shelves of records. "Kassandra, would you please start looking for some records?" Kasey nodded and quickly disappeared into the rows with her uncle.

* * *

><p>"I hope she gets the information she needs. I don't want to see her perky ass here anymore." Kasey told her uncle as they grabbed several books from the shelves and placed them on the nearby table. "There are some records up there, give me a boost." Yagari leaned against the shelf and cupped his hands; Kasey quickly placed one foot into his hands and she was quickly lifted.<p>

"What do you have against Cross?" Her uncle asked as he slowly brought her down.

"She's annoying." They both said simultaneously, leading to a shared laugh.

* * *

><p>"All right, here are records from ten years ago." Kasey said as she slammed the books on the table in front of Kaien and Yuuki. Yuuki idly stared at the books and Kassandra rolled her eyes. "You know, if you open and look at them, you might find something." She snapped, earning a quick smack to her stomach from her uncle. She grunted and rubbed her stomach as she looked toward him and mumbled a quick apology.<p>

"_Kaien Cross_? Headmaster, you were a Vampire Hunter?" Yuuki asked as she read the contents of one of the record books.

"Oh! Kasey this is a report from 16 years ago! Not 10!" Kaien yelled as he quickly grabbed the book and viciously pushed it into Kassandra's arms.

"Wait, you didn't know? Kasey asked as she ignored Kaien's attempt to hand her the book. Kaien then dismissed Kasey from continuing with a wave of his hand, as he will tell her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I used to kill vampires long ago, and I just didn't want you to know."

"Don't worry, you're still my dad." Yuuki said with a smile and Kasey couldn't help but roll her eyes. "But what I'm looking for is information from 10 years ago." Yuuki directed that sentence straight to Kassandra.

"Don't give me that look!_ Hunters_ organize these records, so its _Kaien's_ fault for putting that specific record with the others from 10 years ago." Kasey snapped, causing Yuuki to return to the other books without another slick reply.

Kassandra watched the petite girl carefully, and her eyes widened when the specific record in her hands started to burn. Instantly, Zero was by her side, pulling her away from the book.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" He asked.

"What the **_hell_ **happened?" Kasey yelled.

"I don't get it...I was just starting to read the page from that winter ten years ago...and it_ burned._ It disintegrated." Yuuki mumbled as she stared at the book and moved closer into Zero's arms.

* * *

><p>"I told you her past is unknown for a reason Sensei." Kassandra stated as she walked with her uncle through the halls of the academy as they were going to meet up with Kaien.<p>

Yagari nodded and Kasey started to say something when her uncle quickly pushed her against the wall. She looked toward him and he brought a finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet. She then focused her hearing, and right in the room they were about to enter, Zero and Kaien were talking about_ 'The Cursed Twins.'_ Zero quickly left, luckily not noticing Yagari and Kassandra who were standing in the hall opposite to the one he went through. The two Hunters then peeked into the room, both leaning on opposite sides of the door frame.

"You know, twins aren't born into Vampire Hunter families." Kasey said to the Headmaster. "It's not just a myth."

"Even if there are twins in the womb, one will overtake the other. And only one will be born." Yagari continued.

"The abominable curse of the vampires." Kasey said as she walked inside the room and looked outside the window, her uncle following behind her.

"However, Zero and Ichiru were born. They probably contain a greater curse."

"What are you guys trying to say?" Kaien asked.

"Nothing, but the society seems to be up to something." Yagari answered.

"Just what do they plan to do?" Kassandra asked. But nobody answered, _no one_ knew what they were up to, except the society them self.

* * *

><p>Kassandra and her uncle walked through the dark halls of Cross Academy. They were on the way to Kasey's dorm when a conversation between two people was heard. Kasey, as nosy as always, stopped and looked. Her eyes slightly widened when she noticed it was Zero and Yuuki.<p>

"Kasey, what are you-" Kassandra quickly placed a finger over her uncle's lips, silencing him as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Why do you look so worried?" Yuuki asked as she crawled closer toward Zero on the bed and placed softly placed her hand on his cheek.

"Don't you like me worrying about you?" Zero asked as he leaned in closer to Yuuki's touch; Kassandra found her jaw clenching and her breath hitch.

"It's not that..." Yuuki mumbled as she moved her hand to Zero's shoulder and her head dropped. "I don't want you to spend your precious time worrying about me. I don't want you to worry about me. I'm all right. So..." Yuuki looked up toward him with a smile. "You have to think about yourself more..." Zero grabbed Yuuki's wrist, fully looking at her now. She softly mumbled his name, and Zero did the same. "What is it?" She asked with a slight smile.

Zero quickly placed his hand on Yuuki's back, leaning closer into her and bringing her closer at the same time. Kasey couldn't bare it, she quickly whipped around, burying her face into her uncle's jacket as tears begun to fall down. Yagari had saw the whole thing, and knew why his niece reacted that way. He begun to walk away from the room as he softly patted his niece's back.


	14. Revelations

_Hey guys! It's time for another chapter! Okay, I'm going to warn you. I don't think this chapter is necessarily good, I feel like I rushed it or something :/ So, gomenasai! Anyway, I want to thank **Hikari-Suzume**, **Demonic Angel 7**, ** 13**, & **Guest** for your reviews! :D I hope I get more! I **love** all you guys who have been reviewing, favoriting, and alerting! **Please read & review. See you all soon!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14 - Revelations<strong>_

"Wait, what?!" Yagari yelled as he stared at his niece who seemed to be devoid of all emotion.

"I said, I'm not staying here anymore." Kasey's gaze moved to the corner of her room, where several packed suitcases stood. Yagari followed her gaze and realized his niece and star pupil wasn't kidding, she didn't want to be here at Cross Academy anymore.

"Kassandra, where are you going to go then?" He asked, wondering where she can possibly go. A small unnoticeable smirk crossed his face when he didn't think of somewhere where she can go and possibly stay, and her only choice will be to stay at Cross Academy.

"The president gave me permission to stay at headquarters. She said it will be a great opportunity to help the incoming new Hunters as well." And just like that, his smirk was gone. _God damn it._ Yagari sighed and then moved to sit next to his niece on her bed.

"Do you think it's really best to leave? What about school? What about your Disciplinary Duties?" Yagari was desperate at this point, thinking of any type of reason that would make Kassandra stay. He raised that little girl into a mature Vampire Huntress. In some times, he thought of her as a daughter. And it was just so hard to even think that she would be leaving.

"You know I'm not the type to run away from my problems. I confront them. But Sensei, I just don't know what to do anymore. So, I think I need a break from everything and you know I devoted my life to being a Vampire Hunter. Plus, you of all people no damn well I have my school work all taken care of and we necessarily don't like the Night Class." She giggled, earning a small laugh from her uncle. He then turned and ruffled his niece's hair.

"When are you leaving then?"

"Today..." Kassandra then paused, before posing her next question. "Oji-san, why don't you come with me?" She asked, staring at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Kasey, you know I can't. You know why we came here in the first place. It was to look after him." Kasey abruptly stood up from her bed to completely face her uncle.

"I understand. Well, you better get going. Class is about to start soon." She said, placing a fake smile on her lips. Yagari then looked at the clock situated on the wall of Kassandra's room.

"Kasey, I still have an hour." He pointed out, wondering what his niece was trying to avoid. If there was something else she wanted to tell him, but didn't know how. He knew his niece, whenever she rushed things, she was hiding something. "Kassandra, is there something else you are not telling me?" He asked, his eye slightly narrowing.

"Okay, promise you won't get mad?" She asked as she met her uncle's gaze. Yagari just nodded. "Well, there is a big chance I will go to Tokyo with Kaito." Kasey was then met with silence, until finally her uncle sighed.

"If that's what you want to do, then go ahead. I don't mind. I understand. Like you said, I know you devoted your life to being a Vampire Hunter." Kassandra quickly brought her uncle into a tight hug. "Just make sure you visit okay? It's bad enough you are leaving me here in this place." Kassandra laughed, pulled away from the hug, and nodded. She then turned around to start bringing her suitcases to her car when a question from her uncle stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Kassandra. I'm sorry for asking, but what are you going to tell Zero?"

"Easy. I'm not going to tell him anything. If he asks, just tell him the truth." She replied, not even turning around to face her uncle. Kassandra then exited through the door.

* * *

><p>Kassandra sighed heavily as she had difficulty bringing in all of her suitcases through the doors of the Association. She huffed as she dropped her bags to the floor and placed her hands on her knees. She slowly looked up, to see Kaito calmly sitting on the sofa, staring at the Huntress in amusement. She muttered a low growl before talking to the fellow Hunter.<p>

"So, you see me struggling but don't offer to help? That's so nice of you." She snapped sarcastically as she tried to return her breathing to normal. Kaito laughed and rose from the sofa, making his way over to Kassandra.

"My apologies." He whispered into her ear as he moved behind her to gather the bags. "So, you're staying her now?" He asked as he gathered a majority of her bags and Kassandra grabbed the rest. They then begun to make there way through the Association, looking for an unoccupied room for Kassandra to stay in.

"Yup. The president is even letting me. She wants me to train the new Hunters."

"Do you really think you're going to have the patience?" He laughed, earning a punch to his shoulder instead of a direct response. It was then that the two had found an unoccupied room; Kaito placed the bags right by the bathroom door and Kasey just threw her bag on the bed, plopping her body down on it as well. Her eyes slowly begun to flutter shut as she felt Kaito sit next to her on the bed. "Hey." He said as he poked her cheek. "You can't sleep now, go help the new Hunters." He stated. Kassandra just groaned and flipped over to her side.

"Not now. They can wait." She mumbled as she felt Kaito's weight disappear from the bed. Kasey smiled, _finally some peace and quiet._ Her eyes quickly snapped open as she felt herself being lifted off the bed, and looking straight into Kaito's eyes. "Hey let me go!" She yelled as she thrashed around in his arms.

"You have to help the new Hunters." He said once again as he exited the room, carrying Kassandra with a small smirk across his face.

"Okay fine I get it! Just put me down!" Kaito laughed and placed her down. She groaned in annoyance and crossed her arms, staring at the blonde Hunter.

"What?" He asked, another laugh threatening to escape his lips.

"You're going to be joining me right now." She said through clenched teeth as she grabbed his arm and dragged him through the Association, heading for the main training room. Kassandra thought of this as a punishment for him, as revenge. But Kaito didn't. As he was being dragged by the female Huntress, a genuine smile crossed his face.

* * *

><p>Kassandra stood on one side of the training room, looking at the five new Hunters that stood before her. They hadn't been on any missions yet, but thanks to the President she knew that they would be pretty soon. And it was <em>her<em> choice to report back if they were deemed ready or not. There were 3 males, and 2 females looking nervously back at her. They were currently in the same room as the number one female Vampire Hunter, and they did not want to disappoint. Especially if they wanted to become great Hunters. They knew that she had the ability to make or break them. All she had to do was say three words to the President, _'They aren't ready'_, and they will be waiting a long ass time before they get their first mission. They had to impress _her._

"As you guys know, you have been selected among many new Hunters to be here." Kasey said as she begun to pace back and forth. "I'll let you in on a secret. The President wants to send you guys on missions very soon." The five Hunters all smiled when they heard that, and begun to softly speak to each other out of excitement. "But." Kassandra said, breaking through their conversations and effectively silencing them. "_I_ have to deem that you're ready. We have been losing way too many Hunters lately, and I don't want that to continue happening. So, if it means I have to train you guys all over again, better believe that will happen. If I have to do all the exterminations and risk my life so more aren't lost, I will do it." Kassandra quickly scanned the Hunters in front of her, before continuing to speak. "Okay, I want you guys to stretch for a couple of minutes. We will be doing a lot today." She said.

Once she had finished the sentence, all five Hunters dropped to the floor, each of them doing different stretches. Kasey walked over to her duffle bag, where Kaito stood. She squatted down, digging through her bag and getting a hold of her bow and arrow. Kaito saw this and smirked towards her, their eyes meeting for a brief second. She quickly placed a bow into the bow and arrow, swiftly turned around, and shot it toward the unaware Hunters. But, she aimed it so well that it wouldn't hit any of them. It would just project and hit the wall behind them. However, it was test, to see who was always aware. A large smile crossed her face when she turned around and stood up, with the bow and arrow still in her hand. The brunette male stood up, gripping the arrow in his hand. He quickly hauled it back towards Kassandra, and she caught it before it came close to her face.

"Very good Ricky." She praised. "That is your first lesson." The female Huntress stated as she signaled for all the Hunters to stand up. "Always be aware. You never know when things are going to turn for the worse." All the new Hunters nodded simultaneously, taking in the Huntress' words. "Every second is vital." She then caught Kaito's fist right by the side of her face, and all the other Hunters stared at her in awe. Kaito was quiet in moving across the training room, how could she possibly know that he was there? Kaito chuckled and lowered his fist, taking the spot right next to Kassandra. "You guys should know Kaito. He's here around Headquarters a lot; we trained together when we were younger." The young Hunters quickly greeted Kaito and returned their attention back towards Kassandra.

"Okay, today we just want to see where you guys stand. How much you know, where you need to improve, etc." Kaito spoke. "So, everyone has their main weapon of choice here with them right?" All Hunters nodded. "Okay, we want you to go get them. You guys will be doing one on one sparring with us today." Kaito said with a slight smirk as he can see that some Hunters begun to get worried, possibly intimated as well. "Well, go." Kaito said as he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. The Hunters returned quickly, assembling in a line in front of the two Hunters, each with their weapons in their hands.

"Okay guys, let's see what you got." Kasey said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The five new Hunters all stood next to each other, all breathing heavily as they tried to stable their breathing. They had all gone through some intense one on one with the two Hunters and were eager to hear what they had to say.<p>

"Okay guys listen up." Kaito's voice rang through their ears, having them all immediately look up to the duo.

"We were _very_ impressed with you guys today. You know your stuff." Kassandra said and all the Hunters smiled widely.

"_But_...we want to improve some things. So, we all want you to come back tomorrow okay?" Kaito asked and all the Hunters nodded.

"Alright, dismissed. See you tomorrow." Kasey said as she waved all the five Hunters out of the room. They all bowed down in respect to the two older Hunters and left, small chat forming between them as they recalled what had happened throughout the training session. Once they all left, with the double doors closing behind them, Kassandra and Kaito sat together in the middle of the floor.

"They weren't that bad." Kasey said as she looked at Kaito.

"Yeah I know, I hoped they were going to test your patience. But apparently not." That statement earned Kaito another punch on the shoulder, and the two shared a laugh before turning serious once more.

"Okay, so each of the Hunters have at least one thing they need to improve on." Kaito said. "First off, Ricky. He sure has a lot of power."

"But, he needs work on his defense. He's too eager to do damage." Kaito nodded in agreement. "Okay, next, Mason. He's good on defense and attack, but-"

"He needs more power." Kaito pointed out. The duo continued to discuss the rest of the Hunters, figuring out what they each needed improvement on. Kassandra stood up, grabbing her duffle bag and helping Kaito up as they both came into agreement on all of the Hunters.

"So, are you going to be here again tomorrow?" Kasey asked as she helped Kaito up, trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Why, you want me here?" He asked with a smirk.

"N-No! It's just the Hunters expect us both." She partially lied.

"I'll be here." Kaito said as he softly placed a kiss on top of Kasey's forehead. "Come on, we should see what Vampire Hunter weapons we have for Alexa." Kasey quickly nodded and followed Kaito out of the training room. As she blindly closed the double doors, she was unaware of the silver headed Hunter who leaned against the wall by the door. It was not until Zero had grabbed her wrist and stopped her from walking that she noticed he was there.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" Kasey asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I can ask you the same thing."

"Well last time I checked, I wasn't obligated to answer." Kasey abruptly pulled her arm out of Zero's grip.

"Well you kind of are. Especially when you just leave Cross Academy without even telling anyone, except Master."

"Because he is my _uncle_. I think I have to tell him what was going on."

"Why did you leave Kassandra?" Zero asked.

"I-I have my reasons. And it's none of your business." Kasey turned around and begun to walk away until Zero stepped forward and grabbed her once again.

"I came here for an explanation Kassandra." Zero said as he grabbed her arm again, stopping her from continuing to leave.

"I saw you!" Kasey yelled as she turned around to face Zero once more. "I saw you...and Yuuki."

"Kassandra...no...it's a misunderstanding." Zero mumbled.

"So you weren't with _her_? Don't you lie to me Zero. I saw it with my own two eyes. Sensei saw you too."

"Kasey, it's not like that!" Zero placed his hands on her shoulders. But Kassandra just nodded her head, not even bothering to listen. "Kasey, you have to believe me. She was with me because I was feeding-"

"_Feeding?_" Kasey interrupted, her eyes widening. Zero just stood there, silent, his mouth forming into a straight line. "So, you've_ used_ me and _lied_ to me."

"No I didn't..."

"Yes you did! I let you feed from me because I thought you didn't have any source of fresh blood. But you did. You were drinking from _her_! And you didn't even say anything! It must've been nice, drinking a Hunter's blood huh? Drinking _my_ blood?"

"What is going on here?" Kaito asked, as he finally found Kassandra. He glanced from her to the silver headed Hunter. "Is everything okay?" He asked, as he looked at Zero's sorrowful face, and the anger written all over Kassandra's.

"Yes. Come on Kaito, we have some work to do." Kasey looked at Zero once more, before turning around and walking away with Kaito.


	15. Transfer

_Hey guys! :D I'm sorry, it's been so long since I've updated . Shame on me! I've been really busy with school, exams, and then I've had tryouts and stuff, so yeah. I'm sorry again! Anyway, school is ending in June so updates should be coming more quickly then :D I originally had this chapter waaaay longer but then I realized it seemed so irrelevant and it didn't flow :/ Honestly, I don't think this is any good either, it still doesn't flow well. But I promise I will make the next chapter longer for you guys! Thanks to **'Mazgrl98', 'Demonic Angel 7', 'Blackenflames', 'Sasame103', and Parisa0**1 for reviewing chapter 14! I love you guys! And I also send my love to the ones who have been favoriting and adding this to their story alerts! I've been getting alot of those! Well, sorry about my rant. Try your best to enjoy this not so good chapter, and please read & review! I love you guys and hope to see you soon! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15 - Transfer<strong> _

Kasey and Kaito sat in the infirmary of the Hunters Headquarters as Kasey tended to Kaito's bruise...that _she_ had caused. She softly placed the ice pack onto his left side, causing Kaito to hiss. She immediately drew the ice pack back, and after several seconds slowly placed it back on the bruise.

"Gomenasai." Kasey said as she looked into the older Hunter's eyes.

"Its not your fault. I told you to release all your anger into our sparring session." He said with a small chuckle. "It's bad for you to keep things bottled up inside."

"I-I-I know." Kasey stuttered as she applied more pressure to the ice pack. She then grabbed the bandages that she had put to the side. She wrapped her fingers around Kaito's arm and lifted it up. Thankfully, Kaito knew what she wanted him to do and Kasey didn't have to say a word. He kept his arm raised as Kasey wrapped the bandage around his naked torso, securing the ice pack right above his bruise. She then used the small clip to hold the bandage close. As Kaito brought his arm down, he quickly wrapped it around Kasey, trapping her and bringing her down with him as he laid down on the small bed. "Kaito? What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled as she softly pushed at his side, careful not to make the bruise even worse.

"Just let me be. I'm injured." He said with a sly smirk. Kasey grunted but immediately stopped her movements. She couldn't help but snuggle herself tighter into him. Her and Kaito had been getting closer as a result of her moving into Headquarters. Maybe a little too close? He was always constantly there, and he was also her assistant when it came to the new Hunters. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she liked Kaito's company. With him there, he always seemed to get her mind off things...or _someone_.

"Kaito. Let go of me." Kasey suddenly said, disrupting the silence. Kaito looked down to see that Kasey wasn't joking, she was 100 percent serious, and she had never used that tone with him. Reluctantly, Kaito unwrapped his arm from Kasey and the Huntress quickly stood up, making her way to the door without even turning around.

"Hey, you want to tell me what's wrong?" Kaito yelled as he sat up on the bed.

"Nothing, just...just get some rest. I'll be in my room if you need anything." Kasey's hand reached for the knob and turned it. The door was abruptly shut in her face as a strong pressure pushed it closed, preventing her from leaving. "Kaito, I want to leave."

"Not until you tell me what's going on. What's with the sudden shift in mood?" Kassandra however refused to turn around to meet Kaito's eyes. No way was she going to cave in. Technically, it was not his business what she was going through. No matter how close they have gotten in a short amount of time...

"Nothing. I'm tired. Just let me go to my room." Kaito impatiently sighed.

"I know you Kassandra. You can't play that _'I'm tired'_ card with me." A small moment of silence fell between the two Hunters. "Is it Zero?" He hesitantly asked, hoping she wouldn't get mad. When no response came however, Kaito knew. He grunted and angrily slammed his fists into the door behind her, causing her to wince. "Even when he's not here...he still gets your attention more than I do." He softly mumbled. Kasey's eyes widened as she turned around to finally face Kaito.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kasey asked. But instead of getting a response, the Huntress was met with a pair of lips against her own.

And with that contact, everything she was thinking of disappeared. She didn't know why but Kaito had that effect on her. Kasey just wasn't sure where she exactly stood with Kaito in this hookup? Romance? Was it a relationship? She didn't even know what to call it. All she knew was that every day in the Headquarters only brought them closer. It first was those soft kisses on the forehead as a sign of comfort. Then Kaito's kisses moved to her cheek. Then that one day when he caught her by surprise while they were discussing the new Hunters. He had kissed her as of a way to shut her up. But then, the kisses became more frequent and so did his public affection. Heck, the younger Hunters even teased them both one day when they caught Kaito with an arm snaked around Kasey's waist trying to sneak a kiss during practice.

It was then that Kaito drew back, breaking the kiss. He stared at the flustered Kasey in front of him before finally speaking.

"Kasey...please. Come with me to Tokyo." He whispered as she softly trailed his fingers along her cheek.

"Baka..." Kaito's head dropped, sensing where this was going. "Of course I will." He quickly looked up, a large smile on his face. He then dove down, meeting her lips into another kiss.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Ichiru's here?!" Kasey yelled, her voice filling Kaien's office. "How? Why?"<p>

"Why did you admit Ichiru into this school?" Yagari asked as he turned his attention the Headmaster.

"Now, when we don't know what the Hunter's Society is thinking, we cannot avoid contact between Zero and Ichiru."

"Um, yes you can! It's called **_'not letting him into this school!'_ **" Kasey's sudden outburst received a glare from her uncle, causing her to cross her arms and mumble something under her breath.

"Perhaps if they stay close, they may come to understand each other someday." Kaien continued as he looked at the Hunters and let a small smile cross his lips.

"Alright, I guess I understand how you feel." Yagari replied.

"So let's stay close too! All right?" Kaien yelled as he stood up to grab onto Yagari's shoulder. Kassandra frustratingly rolled her eyes, still not understanding the Headmaster and why would he let Ichiru into the school. Without being dismissed or even saying anything, she left the office, bumping into Yuuki who from the looks of it, was eavesdropping right outside.

"Kassandra, you're back?" Yuuki hesitantly asked. Kassandra scanned the petite brunette and sighed.

"No, I was just called in to discuss something." Kasey snapped angrily. She never liked Yuuki, and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. "Don't worry, I'm not stealing precious Zero away from you." And with that, Kassandra walked passed Yuuki. And with that, Yuuki knew. Yuuki knew that Kassandra knew what was going on between her and Zero.

"Do you think the Society is planning on using Kassandra also?" Kaien asked, causing Yagari to stiffen. "It's unlike the President to look someone permanently stay at Headquarters...and help the new Hunters. She's quite picky, you know."

"I'm going to look into the Society in my own way." Yagari said as he turned for the door that Kassandra had went through moments ago. "However I don't object to you." Yagari then went through the door.

"Ouch." Yuuki mumbled as the door came in contact with her forehead.

"Yuuki!" Yagari yelled, a bit surprised that she was there. Why was she there? And so close to the door?

"Umm..." Yuuki softly rubbed her forehead as she tried to think of an explanation.

"See you soon Missy." Yagari said before he left, not even bothering to question the brunette.

Kassandra was hurriedly walking through the academy, wanting to desperately leave. This was the reason why she left, just too much was going on here. But, she had to expect it, at least to some degree. There were vampires here trying to co-exist with humans, and the humans weren't even aware of it. This was bound to cause problems sooner or later. The female Huntress immediately haled in her steps when she had a soft bell ring through the air and reach her ears. _That bell. It can't be._ Kasey looked to her left, to see the twin Kiryuu brothers behind on of the halls.

"You didn't agree to my transfer so that you can console your sad little brother?"

Kassandra's eyes widened. Zero _agreed_ to Ichiru's transfer?


	16. Speak

_Sorry for the short chapter again . I just didn't know what to do since Kasey isn't really at the academy anymore :/ Gomenasai! Also, sorry it took forever -.- But school is now over, so I want to be updating more quickly! I hope you guys are going to stick with me during this story. I know these last several chapters have been crappy :/ Sorry once again! But thanks to everyone who has been favoriting and adding this story to their alerts! I love you guys! And thanks to the people who have been reviewing, **Mazgrl98, zero kuran 2**, and **zerofan1256**!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16 - Speak<strong>_

From the corner of his eye, he saw her. He saw her black hair that flowed along with the wind and bounced with every step she took. He abruptly turned his head, to make sure it wasn't playing games on him. It had been a while since he had last seen Kassandra and moments like these have happened before. He thought he would hear her voice, smell her scent, see her presence, or even feel her touch. But it was just deceptions, tricks that his mind was playing on him. But when he saw her retreating figure, he knew it was her. She was here at the academy after so long, in the flesh.

"Oh, isn't that Kassandra?" Ichiru asked as he turned his head in the same direction as his brother. "I heard she's at Headquarters now." Ichiru turned his attention back to Zero. "Do you have something to do with that?" Zero turned to glare at Ichiru. "Go on, I know you want to chase after her. This may be your only chance." Zero gritted his teeth and when Ichiru turned around and begun to leave, that was when he went after Kassandra.

"Kassandra." Zero called out as he closed the distance between them. Kasey abruptly stopped and her eyes widened. _No, this is a joke. He didn't notice me_. But when Zero called her name out once again, Kasey knew that it was him. She slowly turned to see the silver headed Hunter just several feet away from her. "Kasey.." Zero softly mumbled as he slowly begun to close the remaining distance. Kasey's breath hitched and she clenched her teeth. What could Zero absolutely want with her? Her hand quickly shot out, stopping him in his tracks.

"W-What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound annoyed at the fact that he was right in front of her. Zero was stunned. What did he want? He wanted things to go back the way they were before. Her at Cross Academy, them two attending classes and Disciplinary Duties together. Her being cocky about her reputation as a Hunter, him being scolded every time he did something wrong, no matter how little it was. Overall, he missed her. He wanted her back. But, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. "If you're not going to say anything, I better get going. I have things to attend to at the Association." This was his last chance to finally say it. His mouth slightly opened and Kasey found herself anticipating what he wanted to say, but what came out of his mouth shocked them both.

"You better get going then." Kasey sighed and looked into Zero's eyes. Zero could see the sorrow...the_ pleading_...that was written all over her face. Like she was begging him to say something else. But, it didn't happen. When a couple seconds of silence happened, Kasey said two words that made Zero's eyes widened.

"Goodbye Zero." Kasey then turned around and walked away. What scared Zero though, was that gut feeling he had. He hesitantly took a step forward but then he stopped himself. Those two words kept echoing in his head. Why did those two words sound like the end? The _very_ end, like she was never coming back and he would never see her again?

"Kasey, I'm sorry." Zero softly mumbled, but he knew it was too late. She was already too far down to hear it.

* * *

><p>Kasey stood on the balcony of Cross Academy, the wind blowing through her hair as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on the ledge. She was looking over it, and saw the Day Class students scrambling around the academy to get to their next class. Her uncle stood next to her, staring off into space.<p>

"So you're leaving to Tokyo soon." He sighed as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"Mmm hmm." Kasey mumbled. She let her head drop, her black hair covering her face. After several seconds passed, she brought her head back up and looked toward her uncle. "I'm going to miss you, ya know." Yagari pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, dropped it, and stomped on it once it hit the floor, extinguishing the small flame. He then brought his hand to his ear.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Kasey giggled and playfully punched Yagari in the arm.

"I know you heard me baka." Kasey stood up straight, faced her uncle, and wrapped her arms around him. Yagari quickly embraced his niece and leaned his cheek on the top of her head.

"Be careful okay?" He whispered. "I shouldn't be worried because I know I taught you well." Kasey then laughed once more as they finally broke the hug.

"I know you did. Don't worry I'll be careful." The two continued to look from the balcony and several flashes of white caught Kasey's attention. "Why is the Night Class following Cross?" Kasey asked as she leaned over the ledge, trying to get a closer look. Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and Rima were following Yuki from behind.

"Rumor has it that they are her bodyguards."

"Bodyguards? Why? They're treating her like royalty when she obviously isn't." Kasey just rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you why, its all because of the Pureblood Prince. Kuran is obviously interested in her."

_The question is...**why** is he so interested in her?_

* * *

><p>Kassandra let out a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.<p>

"You guys are going to get it now." Kaito said as he looked at the new Hunters and shook his head. He looked over to Kassandra who had opened her eyes and crossed her hands, placing them over her mouth as she analyzed every Hunter.

"Was the combination too hard?" She finally asked Kaito, and he just shook his head. "Okay, what's the matter guys?" Kasey asked as she crossed her arms rather impatiently. "I don't think the combination I gave you was too hard and neither does Kaito."

"That's because you guys are top ranked Hunters." Somebody mumbled and Kasey sighed once more.

"Listen guys. I didn't get easy combinations like this. My uncle gave me way more difficult ones. I remember my first combination had a back flip in it." All of the Hunters' eyes widened. "Exactly. Around my fifth one, I was already incorporating weapons. If you guys want to become great Hunters, you have to push yourselves. I know it's hard, but you guys will get use to it, believe me. It will all be worth it in the end. Now, can I see this combination?" The Hunters nodded and faced each other.

"Okay guys let's-" Kaito began.

"Kassandra!" Someone yelled, interrupting Kaito, as they burst through the doors of the Association's training room. All the Hunters turned their heads simultaneously, to see Yagari, stomping his way through. Kasey's eyes widened.

"Oji-san, what are you doing here?"

"Come on, we have to go." He said sternly as he grabbed his niece's wrist and started tugging her along.

"Wait, I'm busy. I can't just leave." Yagari briefly stopped in his tracks, turning to face his niece. From the look on his face, Kasey could tell this wasn't something good. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"We need you. The academy is under attack."


End file.
